


The Night Nurse

by Lillyj



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyj/pseuds/Lillyj
Summary: Sidney is shipwrecked on his way back from Antigua, he awakes in hospital to find a kind nurse, who gives as good as she gets to his moods.THIS IS NOT A FACTUAL STORY OF THE TIME, IT IS MERELY A STORY THAT CAME TO MY THOUGHTS AND I LIKED IT.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 277
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte arrived for her night shift again. She liked to work in the night, it was more peaceful and more personal. Charlotte was assigned to the new man again. He had come in just three days previous, having been found floating in the sea, almost a day after the ship from Antigua had become damaged in the storm and lost all its crew and passengers.   
The man was still asleep. He was the most beautiful man Charlotte had ever laid eyes on. No one knew his name or where he was from. His breathing was shallow and at times his dreams were restless. Charlotte looked after just him in the night. The hospital was new and was not yet too busy with patients. People could not always afford the doctor so a hospital would be out of their range.   
He wore just his white shirt; which Charlotte had brought for him so she could launder the clothes he arrived wearing. She felt his head for his temperature as little beads of sweat started to gather. The day nurse, Rose, said he had awoken occasionally today but was very bad tempered and she hoped not to look after him again. Charlotte was not worried about his temper. She was generally calm and laid back but could tell him off if he pushed her boundaries just as well as anyone.   
She went to get some cool water and a cloth and gentle wiped his face. He was starting to stir in his sleep and moan slightly. Charlotte wondered what dreams were plaguing him. She held his hand as he started to thrash a little and talked quietly to ease and reassure him.  
“It’s ok, you are safe now, I’ll look after you” she said. He eased a little, so she spoke some more “let me wipe your brow, cool you a little. I’ve got your hand, you’re not alone” and she rubbed his hand gently before wiping his brow again. His sleep settled and Charlotte let go of his hand to change the water.   
He was a tall man; he was almost the length of the bed. His skin was tanned, she wondered how long he had been in Antigua. Was that his home or was he coming home? Was anyone looking for him? Was he missed? She asked herself as she gently tidied the sheets on his bed again. As she moved forward, he tried to speak, his eyes opening a little in the darkened room. There was but a few candles lit to keep the room light enough for Charlotte to tend to him.   
“Here, let me give you some water” she said holding his head a little as she moved the cup to his lips. “Gently now, just small sips” she added as his hand tried to move to the cup.   
She laid his head back on the pillow after a few sips and reached for his hand. Maybe he was frightened, she thought.  
“You’re in the hospital, I’m Charlotte your nurse, you’re safe now” she said smiling.   
The man had his eyes open a little, he could see a pretty young face with a glow around her head like an angel.  
“So this is heaven” he said quietly, barely able to get the words out. Yet she gave him water to drink, he could feel it on his lips, did water feel the same in heaven. At least it didn’t taste like that salty sea water from when he was thrown from the boat. The water was so cold, he knew he would die there.   
Exhausted from this small interaction he fell asleep again to the sound of her angelic voice and her soft touch on his hand. His dreams came to him again, though this time not of the wreck. The angelic face, in a white dress, a small feather in her hair. She was dancing with him in the Ballroom, there were other people he knew there. He thought he saw Babington and Crowe dancing. They loved to dance, with any woman who would agree. He was more selective of his dance partners. He could hear the music and see her smile. She loved to dance. Dancing with an angel.   
The man woke again. Charlotte had heard the bells chime three not long ago, he had slept for four hours since he’d had some water and it had been more peaceful this time. He seemed a little more awake this time and he tried to speak. She sat on the chair next to the bed so she could be closer to hear him.   
“Would you like some more water?” She asked softly  
He nodded. Charlotte lifted his head again and gave him a drop more water. He nodded he had enough, and she laid him back down.  
“Are you able to tell me your name?” She asked smiling, his eyes more alert this time.  
“Sidney” he managed to whisper  
“Hello Sidney, I’m Charlotte” she said, he probably hadn’t remembered she’d told him. “I’m a nurse, your night nurse”  
“You dance beautifully” he whispered then said something else she could not determine.  
“I’m too busy looking after you to go dancing” she smiled.  
“Talk” he said  
“You want me to talk to you?” She asked curiously.  
He nodded. He was beginning to look tired again.  
“How about I read to you? That way you don’t have to tire yourself answering me” she said. “If you feel stronger tomorrow night, we can talk then”  
He nodded again, and Charlotte went to find her book that she read when she had a spare few minutes.   
“This might not be to your taste but here goes, we’ll start from the beginning again”  
“Sir Walter Elliot, of Kellynch Hall, Somersetshire, was a man who, for his own amusement, never took up any book but the Baronetage” (persuasion - Jane Austen)


	2. Two

Sidney awoke again, the room was too bright and noisy, it hurt his eyes and his head. He could not initially see anyone in his room, he tried to speak to ask for water, his voice dry and croaky, the nurse barely heard him. She turned and walked to him, put some water across his lips and spoke to him.  
“The night nurse says your name is Sidney”  
He nodded, trying to open his eyes again in the bright light.  
“Water please” he whispered.  
This nurse was not as kind as the night nurse, she did not hold his head for him to drink, just tipped the cup gently and dribbled some water in his mouth and the rest around his face and onto his pillow.   
He sighed and pretended to go back to sleep. The nurse did not try to wake him or to offer him sustenance, which he was feeling in need of now. He hoped for the night nurse from last night.  
At some point Sidney drifted back into his dreams. He was on the ship, sailing back to England. He was due to meet Georgiana and her maid off the ship the following week after he had secured her a governess. Her Aunt had promised to see them onto the ship. The journey was not an easy journey, he was drinking almost since they left. More for the dread of returning to England. Since Eliza had broken his heart, he had become focused on business out in Antigua, he wanted to make his fortune, he would not be passed over again for money by another woman. In fact, he did not plan to become involved with another woman ever again. 

He felt a soft hand on his face, and it stirred him. He opened his eyes, and the room was darker again.   
“Hello Sidney, it’s Charlotte, I don’t know if you remember me?”  
“I do” he said quietly.   
“I wonder if I can tempt you with some soup?” she asked smiling at him.   
“Yes” he said, trying to move.  
“Wait now” Charlotte said as she moved toward him “Let me help” she gently put her hand under his back and helped him to move up the bed slightly to be sitting more. She adjusted the pillows and smiled. Sidney smiled back at her. 

Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed as she gently spoon fed him some soup and some water. Sidney could feel a little of his strength return and he felt a little less tired.   
“It’s too noisy here in the day” he said   
“Is it?” she said, “Do you not like the noise?”  
“No” he snapped. Charlotte wondered if this is what Rose had said about his temper and attitude.  
“I shall endeavour to be as quiet as possible for you” she said moving away with the soup bowl to place it on the side.  
“It’s too bright in the day too” he said, still a little off.  
“Well at least we don’t have to worry about this in the night. Thank you for sharing your opinion, I shall see what I can do to make improvements for you” 

Sidney said nothing.  
Charlotte continued with her duties.   
Sidney watched her. She was very diligent and confident in her work. She had a kind face, but he suspected she wouldn’t take any messing.   
“Would you like to freshen up, I could help you wash? It has been two days now as you wouldn’t let the nurse help you in the day” she said approaching the bed again.   
“How long have I been here?” he asked curiously  
“Four days now, I washed you your second night, I was not here for your first. You were sleeping restlessly, I thought you may feel better freshened up. I changed your shirt and laundered your clothes for when you are ready to leave”

“You washed me and changed my shirt?” he asked a little embarrassed  
“I am a nurse, Sidney. It is nothing I have not encountered before. You were a little heavy to turn to change your shirt, but I managed. You can help me this time.” She offered as she disappeared to go and get a bowl of warm water.

Sidney washed his face himself, though it was tiring work. He moved forward in the bed slightly so Charlotte could remove his shirt. She washed his body over and he felt a reaction to her tenderness that he had not experienced in a long time. He hoped she would not notice and if she did, she didn’t mention it. She wiped him with a dry cloth and helped him dress in the clean shirt, then she moved the blankets to wash his legs for him.   
“Please don’t put yourself out” he said, still not wanting her to see how he was responding to her touch.  
“It’s fine,” she said as she gently washed his first leg.

“Do you have any family that you wish to inform that you are here?” Charlotte asked.  
“I should get a letter to my brother or my sister, though I doubt either will be worried about me, only that I am not available to serve them” he replied sadly.  
“I shall get you some paper and ink, I can write it if you do not feel strong enough”  
“Thank you, I shall take some time to think about the words before I do”  
Charlotte finished washing his other leg, tidied the blankets and went to the desk in the corner of the room, where the nurses wrote their notes, and retrieved some paper and ink for him and placed it on the stand next to the bed. 

Sidney was feeling tired and started dropping off to sleep again. Charlotte decided to take her break while he slept, taking a bite to eat, a cup of tea and a breath of fresh air. 

Sidney slept for a couple of hours before waking again.   
“Are you hungry? Would you like some more soup?” Charlotte asked  
“Yes please” Sidney replied.  
As Charlotte prepared the soup and sat to feed him, she decided to talk to him again.   
“I would like to know about your dreams, you rarely appear peaceful in them” she said.   
Sidney paused for a moment, deciding if he could speak his darkest thoughts to this stranger.  
“They begin ten years ago, when I was engaged” he began “and they go to the future being back in England and the fear of what my life will be like”  
“Fear can make us brave or can hide us away. We will never know what is to come, if we make it through the dark, we can be lucky and come into the light. I will come every night until you leave and light the lights for you, you can share your dark with me in return and I will store it away. Maybe then you will heal and have a good life back in England” Charlotte said and with a deep breath, Sidney began his story.


	3. Three

Charlotte sat on the chair next to the bed while he spoke.  
“Ten years ago, I was engaged to be married, but she broke off the engagement due to finding an older man with more money than I had. I began to drink and gamble as a way of dealing with my pain. The more I drank, the more I gambled, but in my drunken state, I also lost more as I could not concentrate, or remember. I got myself in a lot of debt” he stared at the ceiling as he recalled his actions as if it were just last week.   
“I can see how that would be a normal reaction to heartbreak”  
“What do you know of heartbreak?” he snapped. It seemed that Charlotte was not expected to interact with his story telling, maybe he saw her kindness as sympathy, rather than empathy.   
“I am sure you do not wish to hear my story of heartbreak” she said, Sidney noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. He shifted slightly in the bed, feeling awkward. He was not good with emotions and certainly did not trust female kindness.

“My eldest brother decided I needed a change of scenery, to help move forward. He paid my debt and bought me passage to Antigua, to earn my fortune”  
“Would you like some water Sidney? I don’t want you to tire yourself too much talking”   
“Not just yet thank you”   
“It took six weeks to sail to Antigua, the sea was not always kind to us, I tried to keep busy, talking to the crew and learning about the workings. I am not averse to manual work if there is a requirement for it.”  
“I do not know if I could survive for six weeks at sea” Charlotte said not to anyone but just an observation.   
“A lot of ladies struggle with the voyage. Men too. Can I have some water please?”  
“Of course,” Charlotte said rising from the chair to get the cup and some fresh water for him. She helped him take some water and moved slowly to give him some time to rest, she figured that now he had started talking, he might not stop.

“Would you allow me to ask some questions while you tell me, or would you rather be left to talk?” Charlotte asked, adjusting his pillows and getting him comfortable again.  
“I reserve the right not to answer if I don’t think they are reasonable questions”   
“Very well. Do you need a rest? You will be very tired in the day if you stay up all night talking to me” she smiled.  
“I would rather sleep in the day, I do not like it here in the day, too many people and not restful”  
“Very well”

“Can you tell me about Antigua if it is not too painful for you, I would like to paint a picture in my head, but if it is the cause of your distressful dreams, then please don’t put yourself through that”   
“The sea is blue, so blue it shines, not at all like the sea on the coast here and the sand is almost white”  
“What are the sea and sand like on the coast here?”   
“Have you never been?”  
“No, but someday I will go. I have seen the harbour, but it is always busy, it is not the same as the seaside”  
“You will, I invite you to spend some time at Sanditon, my brother’s resort off the coast of Sussex, you will need a break after all these night shifts”  
Charlotte smiled, it was kind of Sidney to say of this invitation, but she knew her patients said many things whilst in the hospital and by the time they were well and they left, they had no recollection and were seldom seen again.

“It is very warm in Antigua, not like when we have a warm summer here, it is a different, you feel the heat in the air when you breath, but you can still breath the air, it is not so humid and still. The island is very beautiful, to sit on the sand and watch the sunset into the ocean is an image I ingrained into my mind so hard, it will never go away. If I was accomplished at drawing, I should like to recreate it.”  
Sidney paused for a moment to bring the picture to his mind, to see it as vividly as he remembered, he smiled as he recalled it and laid back into the pillow closing his eyes. He was more tired than he realised.  
Charlotte wiped his face with a damp cloth, “I shall be finishing my shift in an hour, it is ok for you to go to sleep” she whispered.  
Sidney opened his eyes and looked at her, she was quite close to his face and was very beautiful.

“I shall stay awake with you, I will be rested for when you come back tonight” he said, then thought about it “Are you coming back tonight?”   
“I was due to have a day off, but I have offered to come in tonight. Once I start a task, I like to see it through, I hope we can have you on your way by the end of next week” she smiled.  
“Am I that bad that you want me gone?” he asked watching her face for a reaction. He had no idea why her opinion meant so much to him, but it did. He had snapped at her and she had bourn it well.   
Charlotte chose her words carefully as she knew he could be temperamental. “I would not be a very good nurse, if I was not able to make you well enough to leave here” he considered her response.   
“Have you seen a sunset where the sun is red and gold and orange and makes the sea, or mountains for you, glow?” he asked, keen to keep this good memory in his mind to help him sleep better.  
“I have once, and I hope to see it again someday. There is a downside to working night shifts sometimes. Would you like me to bring you more soup tonight?”  
“Bring me soup? Did you make it? It is not a hospital soup?”  
“I made it; it tastes a lot nicer than the hospital soup. My mother taught me this recipe, she always made it for us when we were unwell as children and I like to keep a regular dose of it to keep me healthy even now”   
Sidney put his hand on hers and smiled. He had forgotten that people still had kindness in them, he usually was too grumpy to be on the receiving end of kindness though, he considered. “I would like that” he said, and she nodded.


	4. four

“Good evening Sidney” Charlotte greeted him cheerfully as she entered his room. “Another night of my company for you, if this isn’t encouragement to get well so you can escape, I don’t know what is” she smiled.   
“Why are you so cheerful tonight?” He asked   
“I’m always cheerful when I come to work”  
“I don’t like it”   
Charlotte turned to face him. “You don’t like it?”   
“No. Please stop being so cheerful. What have you to be so cheerful about? You live like a recluse, sleeping in the day and working in the night, you have never been to the seaside. You spend all your time looking after sick people and I cannot imagine that this is a well-paid position”   
“You are correct on all of the above. But I get pleasure in being of use to others, to help them to have a better life and feel less pain or suffering. I have travelled to many places through my books which gives me many adventures and though it’s not a well-paid position, I have a roof over my head and food in my belly. I am not begging on the streets, now what about you? What reason do you have to be so miserable?”   
“I’m not miserable, I am a realist. When you’ve been around as long as I have and lived more than just your books, you will see that the real world is not all sunshine and roses”   
“Then tell me Sidney, what about when I have had to nurse someone who dies. Is that not the real world? Because believe me, there is no sunshine on these days”   
Charlotte walked to the journal on the table, curious to read the day nurses entries to see what might be ailing this man. Right there, Charlotte could see that Sidney had struggled to sleep today and was complaining of pain in one leg. A tired man is always a grumpy man.   
“Would you like some soup?” She asked moving back toward the bed.   
“Not really” came his short reply.   
“Is there anything I can do that might help improve your stay here this evening?”   
“A drop of whiskey for the pain in my leg and read to me maybe”   
“Certainly” Charlotte said going to find a drop of whiskey and her book. “On one condition,” she said on her return.   
“Oh yes, and what is that?” He snapped.   
“That you let me examine that leg without complaint”   
Sidney sighed and nodded. Charlotte also sighed; she had worked her night off only to be snapped at all night.   
Charlotte looked at the leg, there was some bruising that she had not noticed last night when she washed him. She moved the candle to look closer. She suspected it was not a serious injury but wanted to keep an eye on it. She disappeared out of the room and came back a few minutes later with another pillow which she used to elevate his leg, hoping that would relieve some of the pressure.   
“Thank you” Sidney said, surprised again by this woman and her kindness. “You surprise me at every turn”   
Charlotte nodded and moved to sit next to Sidney. He was a little stronger today and managed to drink his whiskey unaided whilst propped up on the pillows.   
She took out the book and began to read.   
Her voice was like silk, even when she was ordering him about or he had been rude to her, she still kept her calm tone and was kind. He tried to concentrate on the story but feeling soothed both with his leg elevated and with her voice, he drifted off to sleep.   
Charlotte was pleased, sleep was the best aid to recovery.   
When Sidney woke, it was almost midnight.   
“Hello Charlotte” he said quietly, remembering how short he was with her earlier.   
“Feeling rested now Sidney?” She asked, not harshly but definitely a little less friendly than before.   
“Thank you,” he replied.   
“You must be hungry by now, the record shows that you haven’t eaten all day and we need to build your strength up”   
“The day soup is not as nice as the night soup” he said, hoping he hadn’t upset her enough that she would no longer offer her beautiful soup. Charlotte turned his back on her to hide her smile and she poured some soup into the bowl and placed it by the fire in the room to warm it.   
“Eat with me?” Sidney asked as Charlotte brought the soup to the bed.   
“I don’t want you to burn with the hot bowl, I’ll help feed you then sort a little for myself if that makes you happy” she said.   
“It definitely will” he said smiling for the first time this shift.   
“I met a man in Antigua” Sidney said, speaking between spoonful’s of soup. “His name was Mr Lambe, George Lambe. He worked in the sugar trade”   
“I read they have slaves in the sugar trade” Charlotte said in a non-judgmental manner that Sidney was not accustomed to.   
“They do. Mr Lambe married one of his slaves and before he died, he set them all free”  
“That was very courageous”   
“It was, he was a good man at heart, Charlotte, he wanted better”   
“Then I’m sorry he died”  
“So am I. He made me the guardian to his daughter. She should be arriving next week by ship with her maid. I’m not thrilled by this arrangement. I have neither the knowledge nor inclination to be the guardian of anyone. I can barely manage my own life, let alone anyone else’s. But I have great respect for her father and therefore I must honour his wishes.”   
“How old is his daughter?” Charlotte asked curiously.   
“She’s seventeen”   
“A challenging age”  
Sidney didn’t answer just rolled his eyes. 

“I was supposed to be employing a governess for her this week, not laying in the hospital”  
“Sometimes life doesn’t go as we planned, sometimes it has its own plans, and we just have to wait and see what that bigger plan is for us”   
“After eight years, I decide to return to London, my shipwrecks and I wake up here. I wonder if that greater plan is for me to stay on Antigua?”   
“Or maybe it is to take some time to heal your body and soul”   
The bowl was now empty. Charlotte took the bowl away. She would wash it after, she moved to the fire and took her own soup, she was often hungry this time of night. She would read some more to him while she ate, unless he chose to talk more about his life or dreams.   
“Can I tell you about Mr Lambe?”  
“Yes, I would very much like to hear about the man and the trade” Charlotte said eating her soup gently and listening. This man had such a lovely voice she could imagine herself falling asleep to it, luckily the chairs are far too uncomfortable for anything other than brief sitting.   
“He was about ten years older than myself. He met his wife, a slave who came to work for him and was besotted. They survived fifteen years of marriage before she died of an illness and left George and his daughter behind.   
We became dear friends in our grief, him for his wife and I for the woman I thought I should have married”  
He paused. “She hates me, young Georgiana, she blames me for bringing her to England. Hence why she’s travelling with her maid due next week rather than travelling with me, which is a relief now as I could have lost her too with this wreck.”   
“But you didn’t lose her, and you are improving, so let’s be thankful for that right now”


	5. Five

Sidney was awake and more alert when Charlotte arrived  
“Hello Sidney” she said, less cheerfully than last night.  
“Hell nurse” he returned her greeting.  
Charlotte exchanged some pleasantries with a nurse who had worked during the day, then went to read the notes. 

“Did you bring anything nice to eat today?” Sidney asked as she approached him.   
“No more soup I am afraid, I usually shop for supplies on my day off, but I am working extra so need to still sleep in the daytime. I have baked some bread and have some meats if you are up to something a little different to soup”  
“That sounds tasty, do you have enough to share?”  
“I brought extra just in case; I know how fussy you are with your meals” she said with a smile. 

“Have you washed today?” Charlotte asked, changing the subject.  
“Not yet, that nurse earlier, hands as cold as ice, I wasn’t letting her anywhere near me, she didn’t check my leg either”  
“Then let’s get that sorted” she said turning to leave for more water to warm to wash him.

“I think I can try a little to wash some today” Sidney offered, placing the bowl on his lap now that he was in a more upright position. Charlotte watched as he washed his face and arms, she helped him remove his shirt to wash the top of his body, before she washed his legs and his back. Sidney sighed in pleasure at her gentle touch. She was definitely kinder and warmer that the other nurse.   
“Did you get some sleep today as you were awake most of last night?” she asked to distract herself from his muscular legs.   
“On and off” he said, “I even ate a small amount of something the nurse insisted was porridge. Thankfully it tasted a little better than it looked”   
“Now let me check this leg, is it feeling better now that it has been elevated?”  
“Yes, it is helping”  
“The swelling appears to be reducing a little too” 

“Are you going to talk to me tonight or just ask me medical questions?”  
“What would you like to talk about?”  
“Can I tell you about the journey home? I see it every time I close my eyes, even if I bring the sunset to my mind first, the dreams always take me back to that place”  
“I think it might be helpful to share your story then”

“I knew there would be trouble, four days before the ship was battered” he said, Charlotte could see his mind going back to the event and she sensed this was a big step for him.  
“The sea went completely still, no wind at all and no waves. The ship came to a stop. The heat was rising, and the clouds disappeared for a couple of days. It was after three days that the wind returned, the ship started to move again and by the fourth day, the day we capsized, it was all changed. It was late in the night when it started. There was rain like I have never seen before and the sky lit up with flashes of light. You could see for miles. And the noise above us for three hours shook the boat as it rumbled. I have never been scared of anything, but I thought I would die out there in the sea. The boat just started to fall apart in the storm. I was surprised when I woke up here as I have no memory after falling into the freezing sea. It was the coldest I have ever been, a cold that you could feel in your bones not just your skin.”

“That sounds terrible, I imagine I would be more than frightened if I was there”  
“I don’t want you to make that journey, I don’t want to make that journey again”  
“Did you write a letter to your family? I notice the paper is still on the side.”  
“I don’t know what to say to them. The relationship with my family is complicated”  
“I understand complicated” Charlotte said, then changed the subject before he asked her about her family. “Let us have some bread, I would like to know how you find my baking”  
She crossed to her lunch basked and cut two slices of bread.  
“Would you like some butter on it or some meat. I have some pork from the farm”  
“I would like to taste your bread first, then I will try the pork.”

“Is the farm far from here?” he said as he took the plate with the bread and a slice of pork.  
“It is about an hour on horseback, my sister brought this pork today as she did not know I was coming to work again”  
“It is your family farm?”  
“It is, I have disappointed my family by becoming a nurse and not working the farm or the neighbouring farm”  
“I am a disappointment to my family also. But this bread is the best bread I have had in a long time”  
“Did you not have good bread in Antigua?”  
“We had some good food and we had good bread, but not great bread like this, their way of life is different and the food. I ate goat whilst in Antigua”  
“Oh Sidney, I do not wish to eat goat, that does not sound very nice at all, our goat on the farm is never used for eating, only for milk and cheeses”

“When I am well enough, would you be able to take me outside for a few minutes to watch a sunset, I know they happen about an hour after you come to your shift?”  
“Let us get you well enough then” she smiled.


	6. Six

I don’t know exactly where I am or exactly how long I have been here. I wish I had died in that wreck. Charlotte is the only constant. She is kind and caring. The only person who sees me as a person, she takes time to talk to me and listen, she gives little away of herself. She cannot be married. A good husband would not let her do this work, but it suits her to be so kind. The doctor says I’m convalescing well and that I could be leaving in a couple of weeks. He wants to try and get me walking on my ankle again, he says it is just a sprain and that Charlotte did well to elevate it with a spare pillow, I am grateful to her. I have lost my heart now though. I have arrived back in England. I have not yet seen my family but have decided I will ask Charlotte where I am and write to my dear friend Lord Babington. I already dread the reaction of my siblings, my sister who will be too unwell to visit and on deaths door as always, my youngest brother who cannot be away from my sister and my older brother who, though was kind enough to help me and see me off to Antigua, has written to me there about Sanditon and hinted about financial help. 

I trust Babington to make the arrangements for Georgiana who is due any day in England, yet another reason I wish I had not survived, to be burdened with a charge I did not wish, but out of the respect for her father, I cannot refuse. A governess is what is needed to keep her safe and in line. 

I don’t know how much longer I can bear these four walls, no clear view out of the window, though today I have heard the incessant rain on the glass, and it has brought with it the return of my plagued dreams of floating in the sea. I am tired, physically and emotionally and I do not want to fight anymore to regain my health. I do not wish to see Charlotte tonight, yet she is due any moment. She is too kind, and I find myself feeling things in my heart again. Things I locked away after Eliza yet if I am well, I will lose her. She would never want a damaged man like me, her kindness is due to her role as my nurse, not because she could ever love me. Love. Now there’s a word I did not think I would ever consider again. I know Charlotte will break my heart if I continue with the way we have been. I feel myself drawn to her and have to remind myself that it is not real. After I leave here, she will be the same with her next patient. I will miss her voice that soothes me, I will miss her gentle touch that arouses me when she washes me, I will miss her cooking that whilst simple, is made with love that can be tasted and I will miss her face, that beautiful soft skin and dark eyes that you could get lost in. I will miss her, and I want to rescue her from this hard life and take her to London with me so that we are never parted again. 

“How are you feeling today Sidney? You look a little pale today and your eyes are dark” Charlotte said as she walked over to the bed. Sidney is staring into space, unaware of her presence and Charlotte wonders what he is thinking. As he didn’t respond, Charlotte places her hand softly on his and he jumps turning to face her and give her a half smile.   
“This storm is not nice to be out in, we’re lucky to be inside tonight” Charlotte said   
“Your hands are cold today” Sidney replied   
“Walking to work in this weather and trying to hold my cloak to keep me warm and dry”  
“I need it to stop, it’s reminding me of the storm at sea” Sidney said. His voice very flat.   
“Let me sit with you a while and read some more, let’s see if we can distract your mind a little” she smiled 

Sidney returned the smile, but she could see that it was a half-smile again. Charlotte had seen this in patients before. This is how they are when they have given up and she did not want that for Sidney, she liked him, and though you weren’t allowed to have favourite patients, he was definitely her favourite. She went to retrieve the book and came back to sit in the chair. 

After just two pages, Sidney had fallen asleep, the sound of the storm on the window, left his sleep restless. She tried to check his leg which the bruising was all but gone now and prepared the bowl of water to warm on the fire in the room once he woke to wash him. She planned to wash his hair for him tonight but from his current mood, she was not sure he would agree too. She had made a stew and brought some bread again for them to share as they had become accustomed to. Charlotte would miss that once he left to go back to his real life. Charlotte noted the paper she had left next to his bed now had some writing on it, addressed to a lord Babington, she wondered if Sidney was richer than she imagined, was he also a lord and had she offended him with her lack of courtesy when addressing him.   
She was distracted from this thought by the sound of moaning coming from Sidney, she turned to face him, he was still asleep, but his dreams were distressing him greatly tonight, probably on account of the storm from what he had said briefly. Charlotte sat on the bed this time, not his chair and gently stroked his cheek to calm him in the way you would to a small baby. He reached up and grabbed her arm, squeezing it tight. Charlotte was not afraid, though a little taken aback and decided to speak softly to him. 

“Sidney, it’s ok, you’re safe. I’m here with you” she said as she continued to stroke his cheek and hair with the hand he was not holding onto. As she watched him tears started to fall, softly at first and then they escalated into huge sobs. He pulled her closer to him and she held him as he let all that was pent up inside him just release. Then exhausted, he drifted into a peaceful sleep for an hour or two.   
When he awoke, Charlotte was tending to the fire. Sidney watched her; she was so capable of so many things. Much more than any of the ladies in London who frowned if they were left to pour their own tea. 

Once she had finished, she stood and turned to wash her hands in the bowl of water which was now cold. She left the room to empty the bowl and refill it. It was when she returned, she noticed Sidney was awake.   
“How are you feeling now?” Charlotte asked softly, not knowing if he would remember his crying and not wanting to embarrass him.   
“A little better, as if something has lifted from my chest”   
“Good, I’ve made stew and brought some more bread if you want to share? It’s the time we normally take our meal”   
“I’d like that” 

Charlotte set about warming the stew whilst Sidney adjusted himself in the bed to a more upright position.   
“Do you like working here Charlotte?” Sidney asked as they ate.   
“I like helping people; I like the night shifts as it’s often calmer and more personal. I do not hope to be here forever but as an unmarried woman, I have to provide for myself”   
“Why are you not married? You said some days ago that you knew of heartache”   
“I hoped to have been married. A boy from our village. We had known each other since we were children, played in the fields together. His family had a farm the other side of the market to our farm, crops mostly, where we have animals. He had an accident in the fields one day and died. It was like I lost a brother in feelings, but I also knew in our village, where people are matched from a young age, that I was not to find another husband there. I became angry at the farm and wanted to help people to not die” 

Sidney could see that Charlotte looked sad but was also aware that she said it was like losing a brother, which in his mind was not losing a lover. He knew from Eliza that it felt very different. He had lost a sister as a small child and that was not the same heart pain. He put a hand on her arm.   
“I hope you find someone to love, who loves you in return” he said.   
She smiled “I’m getting older now Sidney. Women of my age who are not married yet, tend to be spinsters all of their life”   
It was true, he thought. Generally, women were married by one and twenty years old. She was older than that he now knew. He imagined her dancing at the balls he attended in London. In a dress the colour of gold. Her hair on her head with little curls. He would ask her to dance if he was with her there. He would hold her and stare into her eyes with longing and amazement that she would be dancing with him. He would take her rowing in the river in Sanditon. 

Sidney was brought back from his fantasy by her voice. He had not realised she had spoken to him again.   
“Sorry Charlotte, my mind had wandered. I did not hear you” he said, then took a bite of the bread.   
“I was just saying that after this storm has passed, there will be a beautiful sunset if you feel able to come outside tomorrow or the next day?” Sidney smiled. The first full smile she had seen in two days.   
“I would like that”   
“I shall get one of the men here to help carry you out if you are too tired”   
“Thank you.” He paused. Then added. “May I also trouble you to get a letter to my dear friend. I do not know where we are to tell him. Though I have almost finished with the letter now”   
“Of course, we’ll do it now when we’ve finished eating and I shall get it sent first thing when I leave my shift in the morning” she smiled.   
How can I go from wishing I were dead to having my heart swell in just a few short hours with this beautiful woman? Sidney thought to himself as he finished his meal in companionable silence.


	7. seven

Charlotte was just approaching Sidney’s room when she noticed a gentleman stood outside hovering, he had a beautiful velvet jacket on that she wanted to reach out and touch, he had a tall hat and was carrying a cane. The corridor was dimly lit, she could not see his features well, but he turned to face her as she was almost next to him.  
“Can I help you?” she asked kindly with a smile.   
“Are you Charlotte?” the man asked, his face looked kind and friendly, but his tone seemed abrupt.   
“I am, can I help you with something?” she asked again, more cautious this time that he knew her name.  
“I do hope so” he said, almost pleading this time when he spoke. “I am Lord Babington, a close acquaintance of Mr Parker here. I wish to bring him home as urgently as possible and it is imperative that I have the best care possible for him. We have a doctor who attends us at the estate, but I need a nurse to live in and take care of his needs. Mr Parker is most insistent that the nurse be you, which of course makes transporting him home easier also as you can travel with him”

Charlotte looked at the man stunned, unable to answer, trying to take in all that she had heard.  
“If it is money you are concerned about, I can assure you, you will be well provided for, I have enquired as to your wage here at this hospital and I will offer double your wage here to be available around the clock and provide all your accommodation. My sister will also sit with Mr Parker and my staff will ensure you get rest and free time, once you have instructed them on what they will need to attend to, but the main care will come from you”  
“I don’t know what to say” Charlotte finally said.  
“The doctor has said he can travel with your assistance tomorrow afternoon, will that be sufficient time for you to manage your affairs? I will have the carriage sent for you first, then to collect Mr Parker here”   
“Umm, yes, I suppose I can make that work, I do not have a lot of possessions to pack up but will need a couple of hours sleep after this shift in order to be most effective on the journey”  
“I have sent for one of my maids to accompany you, she will arrive shortly, you may utilise her to aid packing and preparation so that you may get some rest, if you agree, I shall ask Mr Parker to be on his best behaviour this evening and allow you a nap also”  
Charlotte laughed, “I would like to see Mr Parker on his best behaviour, but I also know that the matron would have me on the streets without a reference if I dared to sleep on duty”   
Lord Babington laughed too, “Yes, Mr Parker may be my dearest friend, but his manners are not always what one might call polite. So, do we have a deal?”   
“Yes, Lord Babington, I shall come on one condition”  
“Name it!”  
“That I might be provided a reference once Mr Parker is well, that I may use for accommodation and work”  
“Without a doubt, you shall receive two, one from me and one from Mr Parker. If he says he will accept no other, then I have no doubt in your capabilities. I shall see you tomorrow.” And with that, he walked off down the corridor to the main entrance.

Charlotte entered the room to see Sidney sat in bed reading.  
“Good evening” she said politely as she came in, he glanced up from his book, but did not reply. Charlotte did her usual handover with the day nurse then walked over to speak to him.  
“Are you coming tomorrow?” Sidney asked. His face was difficult to read. Charlotte had expected him to be a little happier at the prospect of returning home, but she just could not tell.  
“Lord Babington drives a hard bargain! I am concerned about being very tired for the journey after being here all night and having just a few hours to pack and sleep, but I have agreed to go with you”  
“Good” Sidney finally managed a smile.   
“I will wake you early and we can get you washed, you should feel better than for the journey home and I know you won’t let the day staff help you wash” Charlotte said lifting the blanket to check his leg, which was pretty much healed now.   
“What do you mean wake me? You know I like to talk to you in the night and I am feeling much stronger now” Sidney declared.  
“You need your strength to travel, you have not even been out of bed since the accident” Charlotte replied, to which Sidney picked up his book and continued to read like a child having a tantrum. Charlotte turned away from him so that he would not see her smiling at his childish behaviour. 

Charlotte warmed some water on the fire in his room. She decided it was better to help him to wash now, in case he fell asleep later in the night. She walked to the window as she waited and noticed how beautiful the sunset was looking in over the garden. Sidney had not seen the garden from the bed. She washed over to the chair next to his bed and moved it to the window.   
“Do you feel strong enough to try and get out of bed?” Charlotte asked and Sidney looked up from his book with suspicion.  
“Why?” he asked, narrowing his eyes to her.   
“To come and see this beautiful sunset” she said moving the blanket for him to swing his legs around, which he did. Carefully he moved to stand, and Charlotte put her arm around his middle to help him stand. The first attempt was an effort and his legs wobbled, causing him to fall back on the bed. Charlotte sensed his frustration building. Sidney Parker was not a man who failed at things.   
“That was a great effort Sidney,” she said encouragingly, “after all these days in bed and the little sprain, you did much better than I expected” 

Sidney did not take this as the positive step that Charlotte intended and forced himself to stand again. This time, he made it all of the way up and Charlotte offered him the walking stick that was tucked in the corner of the room for when he was ready to try. She heard him scoff as he took it, it was nowhere near as glamourous as the cane Lord Babington had been sporting and she imagined that Sidney would also have such a cane when he was well and in his normal life. Charlotte had not imagined him as a gentleman, dressed in his finery, carrying a cane and wearing a tall hat and fine leather boots. Using the stick and Charlotte for balance, Sidney made it the few steps from the bed to the chair. He paused for a minute, leaning on the windowsill taking in the view of the garden, before collapsing into the chair exhausted.  
“Charlotte, you did not tell me that there was such a beautiful garden just a few feet away from me” he said, reaching out to hold her hand. 

“I would have shown you in a few days when you were more able to get out and move, but it seems we are now on a tight schedule, so it is now or never” she smiled, leaving her hand in his, feeling strangely comfortable and at ease. They watched the sunset together in silence, before they were disturbed by the sound of the water hissing as it boiled on the fire. Charlotte moved to retrieve it before it caused an accident and came back to check on Sidney who was looking contented as he watched out of the window, though she suspected he was also getting tired. She brought him some water to sip on.  
“Drink some, it will help you to feel better” she said, handing him the glass. He dutifully took a couple of small sips from the glass and she took it back. “Shall I help you back to bed?” He nodded with a faint smile.   
Back in bed, Sidney felt exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open. Charlotte tucked him back in and he gently closed his eyes for a while.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one, but a grumpy man needs to come in small doses :)

Charlotte was woken by the maid that Lord Babington had sent, she had an hour to get ready before the carriage would pick them up. As promised, the maid had packed all of Charlotte’s things except the outfit she was to wear for the journey. Charlotte did not feel fully rested but she hoped to find comfortable accommodation at Lord Babington’s estate.   
“What is Lord Babington’s estate like?” Charlotte asked the maid, as she dressed.  
“Very agreeable Miss” she replied, “I got lost for my first couple of weeks as it is very grand, but you will soon find your way around.”  
“Really? I do hope I don’t get lost. Is Mr Parker a regular visitor?” she asked curious as to their relationship.  
“Not since I have been in service these past two years. Mr Parker has been in Antigua, but I heard cook say that he used to frequent often, though Mr Parker, Mr Crowe and Lord Babington spend most of their time in London.”

Right on time, a carriage arrived outside, the maid, Jane, sat with Charlotte in the carriage along with Lord Babington. He would not have Charlotte travel alone with a gentleman, it was not proper behaviour.  
“I shall attend with you to the hospital to get my friend settled into the carriage, but I shall not be returning with you to my residence for another two days, I shall be settling Miss Lambe with her new governess Mrs Griffiths, in London, then calling on Mr Tom Parker before returning. If you need anything once you arrive, my sister will be in residence and can assist with anything you might need”   
“Thank you, Lord Babington” Charlotte said.  
“The doctor will call daily” he added, then turned to Jane.  
“Jane, you shall assist Miss Heywood in the care of Mr Parker, allowing her time to sleep or any help in moving or washing if she requires assistance”  
“Certainly, Lord Babington” Jane replied nodding her head. 

As they arrived at the hospital, which was merely a short journey from Charlotte’s accommodation, they could hear Sidney’s raised voice. Lord Babington raised his eyes as he helped Charlotte from the carriage.  
“We had better hurry to the room” Charlotte said, “I am sure I can calm him”. Lord Babington watched with interest as Charlotte walked quickly to down the short corridor and Babington tried to keep up to watch this woman at work. Babington knew Sidney Parker’s temper firsthand and never had he seen anyone who could tame him other than his own mother before she passed away. He stopped in the doorway to observe as Charlotte walked in and took command of the room.   
“Your raised voice is disturbing the other patients Sidney” she said standing at the foot of the bed. He stopped and looked at her scowling.   
“Well,” she spoke again “Without raising your voice, even one iota, tell me what the issue is” 

Sidney went to speak, and the day nurse recoiled in anticipation of his raising his voice. He glanced at her, scowling then turned back to Charlotte.   
“That incompetent woman is taking pleasure in causing pain in my leg whilst attempting to help me on with my trousers.” He said in a low but mean voice.   
“Very well,” Charlotte said matter of factly. She turned to the nurse “Thank you Mary, I shall dress Mr Parker” she said, then removing her coat, she proceeded to help Sidney into his clothes to travel. Neither spoke a word to the other for the whole time. Lord Babington stood in the doorway trying to stifle his laughter.   
Once ready, charlotte turned to Lord Babington “Lord Babington, would you be so kind as to assist me in moving Mr Parker into this wheeled chair so that we may take him to the carriage.” She asked politely. Lord Babington obliged and together they got him ready.   
Charlotte moved to the cupboard in the corner and restocked some supplies to take with them. Lord Babington insisted on wheeling Sidney to the carriage whilst Charlotte finished up at the room. She bid farewell to some of her colleagues and to the doctor, who all commented that she would be dearly missed. 

“I see why you wanted to bring the young lady” Babington said to Sidney as they moved down the corridor.  
“She is competent and capable, as a medical professional should be” Sidney said, “I believe she will offer me the best care”  
“And nothing to do with the fact that she challenges you?”   
“Nothing, she has no say over me, she is just a capable nurse”  
“I believe she is your match Sidney Parker; I believe she inspires a fire inside you that you thought was extinguished”  
“Nonsense, I am relieved that you are not travelling with us given your ridiculous commentary”  
Babington laughed, he knew he had touched a nerve here and changed the subject.

“I received this letter as I was checking out of the hotel” he said, handing Sidney a letter addressed to Babington, nut in the recognisable hand of their mutual friend Crowe. 

“Babbers, we met the young lady at the dock, she is settled with Mrs Griffiths. Fiery as her guardian, whose letter was passed on to the girl. I hope the old swine is in fine form. Crowe”

“Who is he calling an old swine? My mood is not that intolerable!” Sidney said, with little relief that Georgiana was in safe hands.  
“Be nice to Charlotte and my maid Jane on the journey” Babington said, not wanting to get into a fracas with Sidney before the journey, knowing how insufferable he would then be for the young ladies” 

At the carriage, the footman descended from his position to help with moving Sidney into the carriage. Charlotte arrived as he was seated and took her position in the carriage opposite Sidney. She draped a blanket over his knees, much to his distaste, but she gave him a look that told him not to complain or to move the blanket.   
“I shall send word to you when we have settled Lord Babington, I am sure that Mr Parker is grateful for your kindness as am I for the opportunity for the trust in my abilities” Charlotte said smiling. Babington nodded and shut the carriage door, instructing the driver to proceed.


	9. Nine

I thought I would be pleased to be leaving the hospital at last and to be in the comfort of Babington’s, but this carriage ride is unbearable. Charlotte will not doubt berate me for my attitude if I dare speak about it, as I know if will sound short tempered. What I wish for is a flask of Whiskey, but it seems unlikely that I will be offered such a thing from either of these two young ladies. I wish the maid was not travelling with us too, as I cannot converse with Charlotte comfortably with her here and I have so many questions I want to ask her, but I tired myself last night moving from the bed and slept too long. 

I want to know why she agreed to come, what she really thinks, was it just for the money or does she want to look after me and to continue our talks. I want to show her the grounds if I can get her to take me outside. She looks tired, I don’t think she would have had enough time to sleep after her shift before coming back for me and gathering her belongings. She then has to settle me when we arrive, though I think after this journey I will sleep well again tonight. I don’t think I could have withstood the extra time or the people who would have wanted to call on me. I have been away for so many years now. Tom would be insisting on dragging me into his latest ventures as always and Diana and Arthur would never have coped with me being unwell for they have so many illnesses of their own. Babbers will tell them tomorrow that I am home and that I was injured, I need to be stronger to face my family.

I hope seeing the estate will remind Charlotte of being on her farm. She appeared sad when we talked of it and maybe this will cheer her up a little about being away from all that she knows. When I am stronger, maybe we can go on horseback rides, unless she has to leave as soon as I do not need this degree of care, I already know I can manage some time on my own now. I like her company, but I refuse to indulge my old friend in the notion that she sparks the fire in me! After Eliza, I will never be foolish enough to let anyone set that alight again or get into my heart. I am destined to be a bachelor, but after six weeks on a ship, I need the conversation that Charlotte affords me.

Sidney was quite sat opposite and looked quite uncomfortable. Charlotte had neglected to enquire the length of time the journey would take, and she wished now that she had been better prepared for it. She considered asking Jane, but she did not wish to seem ignorant to the facts or ill prepared. Seeing Sidney wince again as they moved over some uneven ground. Charlotte reached into her bag and pulled out a flask.   
“Now, this is all we have for the journey, small doses please to make it last.” She said handing him the flask. He had never looked so relieved, Charlotte thought seeing his face relax as he took the flask from her. For a moment, their hands touched. It felt different to all of their other interactions. Their eyes locked and Charlotte felt a heat spread through her. Sidney held her eyes for a moment, forgetting that Jane was present. She made him feel again, not igniting his flame, but just allowing his ice heart to become slushy momentarily. 

“Thankfully it is not a long journey, it is just over half the way to London” Sidney said after he took a mouthful of the golden liquor.   
“I hear your young ward has been satisfactorily taken care of” Charlotte said, hoping that talking to him would distract him from the pain. She wished she had a pillow for him to rest on and considered moving to sit next to him so that he could lean on her or a while, but she was aware of Jane in the carriage and that she might not understand the meaning behind it. After all, Lord Babington had sent her as a companion to travel with, so did he suspect that Sidney may be inappropriate in behaviour or just because it was etiquette two unmarried people to travel alone, even if one of them was a nurse. 

“Yes, my friend Crowe was able to assist at short notice, did I thank you for seeing that my letter was sent so efficiently?” he asked.   
“There is no need, as I told you, I just want to make people feel better. How is your leg?” she replied, “the swelling has completely gone so it is just the bruising and some pain left, which will ease if we can get you strong enough to be back on your feet soon.”  
“Will there be one of those wheeled chairs when we arrive? I want to see the gardens”   
“Lord Babington did not mention it, he said that Jane here will sit with you and assist at the times I stop to take a nap and that the doctor will call daily, and his sister will host you when we arrive”  
“He will have thought of everything, he is good like that and his sister, Margaret, she is very attentive, she will make sure I have what I need” 

Charlotte wondered if there was more to the relationship with Margaret being so attentive to him or if she was just that way inclined in her personality. Charlotte turned and looked out of the window to take in the scenery, it felt like coming home. 

“We are not that far away now,” Sidney said, “I know this scenery, it is more peaceful to convalesce than London and my family won’t come out here, so I get some breathing space”  
Charlotte considered asking him about his family, though he seemed to close off her questions normally and she did not want him to talk in front of Jane as neither of them knew each other. 

She had no doubt that they would get to know each other very well once they were settled and Charlotte was the only nurse on hand. She hoped that she would have time to sleep and that she would not let them down.


	10. Ten

Charlotte and Jane settled Sidney in bed, he was exhausted from the journey and so was Charlotte. Jane showed Charlotte to the room she would be using, a small guest room across the corridor from Sidney. Whilst normally the staff did not utilise these rooms, Lord Babington and his sister had insisted that Charlotte be as close on hand as possible to her patient. Charlotte noted that her belongings, not that she had many, were deposited in the room ready and Jane kindly offered to unpack them for her and put them away. Charlotte was about to decline, being unused to having people doing things for her, but she was tired and would be busy with Sidney, so she agreed. Jane smiled kindly to Charlotte and set about her task, though they had only met this morning, Jane liked Charlotte already. 

Charlotte wanted to ensure that Sidney’s room was set with all that she would need before trying to get some rest, so she returned to his room to set things up to her taste. Sidney was fast asleep when she returned, Babington’s sister Katherine was sat next to the bed watching him. Charlotte suspected from the way she watched him, that she would like them to be more than just friends, or her brother’s friend.

Katherine turned to Charlotte and bid her goodnight, promising to send a tray of food for her to the room shortly and that Charlotte could call when Mr Parker awoke and was ready to eat, showing her the bell pull on the wall. 

Charlotte sat in the chair that Katherine had vacated once she had prepared the room, her eyes felt heavy. She would not fall asleep until she had eaten, she told herself and on cue, there was a light knock of the door and a tray of soup and bread was delivered to her along with a small piece of cake and some tea. Charlotte was grateful for the meal, suddenly realising that she had not eaten since this morning. 

Charlotte ate quietly so as not to disturb Sidney; she could see he was dreaming again and starting to thrash around a little. She placed the tray to the side once she had finished the soup and moved her chair closer to the bed, she gently placed a hand on his for comfort and reassurance. He settled into a more restful sleep and Charlotte soon after, also drifted off to sleep in the chair. 

Sidney woke, it was dark in the room and he could feel someone touching his hand. The only light was coming from the fire, there were no candles lit, as Sidney turned to see whose hand was on his, he noticed Charlotte was asleep in the chair with her hand on his. He wondered why she had chosen to place her hand on his, she looked peaceful sleeping, but she did not look comfortable. He wished he could just get up and put a blanket over her, but his bones were aching from the carriage ride, even though it was barely three hours that they travelled for, and he knew he could not get up unaided. He hated to wake her, but his mouth felt dry and he was hungry. He could see that she had a tray on the table to the side of her and wondered if Katherine had arranged for that for her. Anyway, despite her looking peaceful, it was her job to be on hand 24/7 to look after him so he would wake her he thought, suddenly realising he was being too caring and thinking about what Babington had said about his feelings for her. 

Very gently, he moved his hand from below hers to place it on top of hers. He rubbed the back of her hand and called her name quietly so as not to startle her, she stirred, so he gave her hand a squeeze. She opened her eyes and when she oriented herself, she pulled her hand away quickly, embarrassed that she had been caught sleeping and with her hand on his. It was very unprofessional.

“How are you feeling Sidney?” Charlotte asked standing.  
“Aching, thirsty and a little hungry, but happy to be here instead of the hospital, it is quieter and more homely”  
“I apologise for falling asleep, I do hope it will not go against me working for you” she said turning to pour him a glass of water first, then a tot of whiskey for the pain. She helped him to sit so that he could drink more easily, and he smiled at her.   
“You must be as tired as I am, though I do not imagine that the chair is very comfortable”

Charlotte went over to ring the bell for Sidney’s meal to be brought to the room choosing not to engage in the current conversation, she was here to do a job and in just a few short hours was already letting herself and her employer down by falling asleep. Charlotte was angry at herself and needed to step up to her responsibility.  
“Miss Babington said she would have a meal sent up for you when you were ready” she said as she returned to him   
“Katherine is very sweet; she thinks the world of her big brother and he dotes on her too”  
“She has been very hospitable, she obviously cares a great deal about you, sitting with you until you fell asleep” Charlotte said, wondering if he returned Katherine’s affection.  
“Yes, they are almost family we have known each other for so long a time, very different in temperament to my own sister, though just as kind-hearted”

This was the first time that Sidney had really mentioned much of his family. Charlotte was curious as to why he had chosen to contact and engage with Lord Babington over his own siblings, she had not heard mention of his parent’s and she wondered if they were still alive, though she doubted it for him to be so estranged.   
“Your dreams were disturbing you again” Charlotte said, moving the conversation again. Sidney watched her moving around the room, she did not seem like the Charlotte he had encountered at the hospital and he wondered what was bothering her, was it the surroundings and not being comfortable or was it because he had caught her sleeping. It was that apology that seemed to instigate this change in her behaviour.

“Charlotte, will you come and sit with me a moment?” he asked.  
“Your meal will be here shortly, and I imagine you will want some water to wash, you have had a long journey today and must be quite uncomfortable” she said, avoiding him whilst she was still annoyed at herself.  
“I was dreaming about being back in London” he said, trying to entice her to him.  
“Are you worried that is has changed greatly since you left?” she asked moving to the door as she heard the knock. Sidney did not answer her, he did not want others to share his conversations and time with her. He recognised the girl from the carriage as she handed Charlotte a tray of food. He could not remember her name now, only that she would aid Charlotte so that she could have time to rest. At least now, she would have to come over and sit with him. Sidney contemplated asking her to feed him, claiming that his arms were aching too much so that she would not wander. He missed their conversations and now that he was trying to be more active, it was making him more tired, along with other people being around.

Charlotte returned to the bed and placed the tray on his lap as he was not sat in bed.   
“My arms are aching Charlotte” he said, without a second thought. “Could you help me with eating?” he smiled  
“I do not believe that you need any assistance in feeding yourself Sidney, I believe this is a rouse to get me to sit with you, when I should be preparing water for your wash” she said still standing next to the bed with a straight expression. Sidney was eager to discover what she was thinking.  
“But you are supposed to be looking after me” he said with a smile, putting his hand out to catch hers as she was stood so close. Charlotte sighed and sat on the edge of the bed so as not to make so much mess with the soup as she spooned it for him.

“Are you annoyed that I saw you sleeping?” he asked between spoonsful.  
“I am, with myself, I am here to do a job, and I am not being successful, you are perfectly within your rights to send me back and I will see if the hospital will take me back” she said sadly.  
“You are tired because I insisted you come, you had little sleep after your shift and here, it is only you, you need to sleep when you can and I was asleep too, I am not going to send you away, I trust very few people in my life, and you have seen me at my most vulnerable”   
“Thank you, I will endeavour to behave better” she said.  
“Did you put your hand on mine because I was dreaming?” he asked, suddenly feeling bold.  
“I did, I wanted you to rest peacefully, sleep will aide your recovery”  
“Thank you”

“So, what is it about London that is worrying you?” she asked, remembering what he had said.  
“I have been away a long time. Once I am back, I will need to rebuild my business acquaintances, but also my elder brother wants me to be involved with his business. That is a part of why I returned, that and that I promised Georgiana’s father I would bring her to London, when he died”   
“Do you know much about your brother’s business? Is it something you are interested in getting involved with?”   
“I know a little, not enough to know if I want to be involved. He does not always have the most effective business head, he had good ideas, but they can sometimes take over his rational side, I do not want to have to step in and take on too much of a responsibility until I know more”

Sidney finished his soup and Charlotte suggested getting the water to wash.  
“I think it has been a long day, I think we should read for a short while then both get some sleep” Sidney said putting his hand on hers, they both had a moment when they touched, both feeling it but wanting to deny it. Charlotte moved suddenly releasing herself from him and going to fetch the book, Sidney wanted to read the chapter today. Charlotte worried about falling asleep again while he read and offered to do the reading, but he insisted, it had become their routine now that he was more alert, they would take it in turns to read.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a massive thank you for all of the lovely comments on this story, I am truly humbled. I am not a writer by any stretch of the imagination, but I am so pleased that you are liking this different take on Charlotte and Sidney. I feel like I cannot get the chapters out quick enough for you lol

Lord Babington arrived back at his stately home and made his first stop the room of his dearest friend. He knocked the door gently, but did not wait for an invitation to enter, simply walking in. He stopped by the door for a moment observing Sidney sat in bed watching Charlotte intently as she read to him. Neither of them had noticed him enter the room and Babington felt a smile creep across his face. He and his friend had shared a great many adventures, some that should never be repeated, but after seeing Sidney self-destruct after Eliza, it made his heart warm to see his friend being his truest self again. Even when he had travelled all the way to Antigua to visit Sidney, he had not seen the true Sidney Parker, the man he had known was still there beneath all of the pain and suffering. This Charlotte had something, Babington wasn’t sure what, but if it brought Sidney back, the real Sidney, then he would have to insist that they find a place for her in their world somewhere. 

Charlotte glanced up, sensing she was being watched. She closed the book and stood to greet Lord Babington with a curtsey.   
“Lord Babington, it is a pleasure to see you again, I do hope that your visit to London was productive and I would like to thank you again for your generous accommodation. I shall leave you two men alone, I have no doubt you have business to catch up on” she said, then placed the book on the table next to Sidney before leaving the room.  
“You are very welcome Charlotte; we are happy to have you here” he replied as she walked to the door. 

“How is your recovery old friend?” Babington asked as he moved to sit in the seat next to the bed.  
“I am happy to see you old friend, especially if you have news that you have a wheeled chair here and I can take some air in the gardens” Sidney said, genuinely happy to see his friend.  
“I have secured such a chair and I can take you out in the gardens tomorrow, it should be arriving later this afternoon”  
“And the news from London?”  
“Miss Lambe is settled with Mrs Griffiths, though she is disappointed not to have seen you since arriving, she states that the climate is too cold for her taste also”   
“I suspected she would not be amiable to the climate, but you checked the references of Mrs Griffiths?”  
“Yes, I have copies here for you to survey, she is also hosting the Beaufort sisters which is a high acclamation”  
“Charles Beaufort of Grosvenor Square?”  
“The very same”  
“Splendid, then that speaks volumes for her credentials. Thank you for securing such a placement for her, I shall be indebted to you for a lifetime”

The two men chatted business for a while before Katherine appeared at the door.  
“I thought I heard you return brother; I should have known that Sidney Parker would take precedence over your own sister to be greeted first though” she smiled walking into the room and moving to embrace her brother.   
“I trust you have been the perfect host to our guests”  
“Of course, and I propose giving Charlotte the afternoon off tomorrow and you and I brother can take Sidney into the garden in the wheeled chair”  
“That is a perfect suggestion, I shall let her know now, I have no doubt she would welcome the whole afternoon off”

Sidney felt disappointed listening to the exchange between his dear friend and his sister, he had very much wanted to show Charlotte around the gardens, Babington had some wonderful walled gardens within his grounds, a rose garden with a mixture of low bushes and climbing bushes, all pruned to perfection by his talented gardener and the garden with the pond, that was perfectly paved with a wall wide enough to sit and enjoy the sound of the fountain that sat in the middle, then there was the wild garden with all of its colours and smells that always attracted bees and butterflies that made you forget that you were in a specifically designed garden, but more that you were in the countryside somewhere untouched by human hand. He also wanted to show her the perfectly manicured topiary that adorned the front lawn,

“Sidney, I cannot wait to show you our new vegetable plot, the gardener picks the vegetables that cook uses, it is almost double in size to when you were here last, we also have an improved hot house with some exotic palms of the likes you would have had in Antigua” Katherine said excitedly. He had forgotten how much she loved the gardens, he was reminded of their late mother, Lady Babington, she had designed all of the gardens while she lived here and held an annual garden party that she had always allowed them all to attend as children during the summer break from school. Katherine had followed her brother and Sidney around for hours until her mother retrieved her saying that young boys needed space away from their sisters. It was nice to recall happy memories of England, there had been too many bad before he left and he wondered if it was being back here that helped, this place that always felt like a second home.

“Does your cook still make that wonderful Apple pie that we used to have every summer break from school?” Sidney asked suddenly remembering the wonderful treat and feeling his mouth water at the thought.  
“Of course,” Babington smiled  
“I shall request one for you immediately” Katherine said, moving to the hall to call for one of the servants to go to the kitchen with the request.

“Katherine and I will eat with you tonight Sidney, give Charlotte an hour to eat herself, before preparing you for bed” Babington said  
Sidney nodded politely, suddenly feeling out of control that all of his special moments were being ripped from him, while at the same time, grateful that they were being considerate of Charlotte and allowing her some rest, she was looking a little tired since they arrived here and noting that she had not really slept more than an hour at a time either in her room when Katherine or Jane came or in the chair, while Sidney slept. 

Jane was quite nervous when she was in the room, Charlotte was very conscious of this and tended not to leave her too long alone, just long enough to wash and change her clothes, then Jane would take her clothes for her and wash them, which was a relief for Charlotte as she was unsure when she would have found the time to do this now. Charlotte laid on the bed with her eyes closed, trying to rest before being called back into the other room. She hoped that Sidney has a less restless sleep tonight so that she may get an hour or two in the chair. She could feel she was running on empty, and if she did not get some rest soon, she would make herself unwell. She would ask Jane to sit with Sidney tomorrow afternoon and instruct her to read to him after serving him lunch, that way she could wash and prepare him in the morning and not need to be too present in the afternoon to get a good four hours sleep. Charlotte also wanted to find a way to get Sidney outside, she believed that the fresh air would od him good and she really wanted to see more of the gardens than what she could see outside of the window. Charlotte’s thoughts floated off as she dropped off to sleep, it must have been almost three hours later when Jane woke her to say that Lord Babington and his sister would be dining with Sidney in his room and asking if Charlotte would like to have a tray in her room or to go down to the kitchen and sit with some of the staff for some company.


	12. Twelve

Charlotte took her tray in her room, she did not feel comfortable to be with the servants, she suspected that they would not all be so friendly toward her as Jane was as she was staying in a guest room, yet she knew she did not fit in with the family and their guests. Charlotte felt like an outlier. She took advantage of having some time to herself before going back to see to Sidney, grateful for the sleep she had managed to get while he had been kept occupied. Despite it only being a short sleep, she felt refreshed and she would have an hour or two in the chair later. She knew that Sidney was safe enough to be left in the night for a short while if she wanted to get some rest in her bed, but she saw him every night, struggling with his dreams and she did not want him to wake up to an empty room, especially if he was distressed. She knew personally how that felt, which is why she preferred to work in the night and sleep in the day, the dreams plagued her less when there was daylight outside. 

Sidney had enjoyed spending time with his friends, though he noted that Katherine was becoming a little too concerned for his wellbeing and he did not want her to form an attachment that would not be returned. He made sure all his directions to her were that of brotherly affection and that she did not need to trouble herself with his welfare. He hoped that Charlotte had slept in the few hours she had been away from him, he could then chat with her when she came back in. 

“You are looking tired my friend” Babington said, moving to light some candles in the room, noticing that it was suddenly getting dark. He was concerned that his staff were not on hand to light these for them but wondered if Charlotte was the one who was taking care of this task and that is why his staff were absent, he made a mental note to discuss this with them, he wanted them to assist and not to treat Charlotte with any untoward behaviour.

“We shall leave you now to get settled for bed, I shall call on Charlotte and let her know you are ready for her and that we will take you out into the garden tomorrow” He added  
“Maybe Charlotte should come with us, being my first outing, just in case” Sidney suggested.  
“I think that is an excellent idea, I would not want you to take a turn and not have help at hand” Babington said, smiling at his friend.  
“I am sure we are capable” Katherine intervened “I am sure that Charlotte would be grateful of a break”   
“No, sister, Sidney is correct, she should be at hand, we shall go as a foursome out into the gardens”   
“It would make me feel more confident in going” Sidney said to Katherine, which seemed to appease her slightly, she did not want Sidney to become too dependent on this woman, who would impact on his ability to recover from his injuries. The Sidney she knew was strong and manly and would always look out for her, he was not weak and dependent on others. Katherine had a suspicion that this Charlotte was trying to hold him back in order to have a job and the luxury this position afforded her. Katherine wished only to encourage Sidney back to health by taking him to his favourite places and reminding him what he had to live for. 

Charlotte was taking a clean apron from the closet when there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in” Charlotte said politely  
“Charlotte” Babington greeted her with a smile.  
“Lord Babington, is Mr Parker ready for me now?”  
“Yes, I do hope you have manged to take some rest whilst we have discussed business with him”  
“I have thank you, it has been most beneficial to me”  
“Sidney would like to visit the gardens tomorrow; would that be ok for you to accompany us?”  
“Of course, I should very much like to see them myself. I shall have him dressed and ready after his lunch if that is agreeable to you”  
“That is exactly as we hoped. Thank you, we are most indebted to your skill and kindness”  
Charlotte curtseyed, finishing tying her apron and moved toward Babington at the door so that she could return to her duties.

“You look well rested Charlotte” Sidney said smiling as she entered the room, realising he had missed her company.  
“And you look worn out, too much business before you are ready for it. You must pace yourself or you will delay your recovery” Charlotte said sternly. Sidney did not like to be admonished by her, but it made him tingle inside this time, he was unsure why this happened, was it that she cared, and he liked it or was it that she felt comfortable to challenge him, which made her attractive.   
Sidney gasped and Charlotte turned to look at him.

“Is there something wrong Sidney?” she asked concerned, moving forward to feel his head to check for a temperature.  
“Um, no, I just had a thought” he replied stammering his response. He had never thought of her as attractive before, but looking at her right now, he suddenly realised that she was not attractive, she was beautiful. Why had he not noticed before? Perhaps he had, he thought back to his reaction to her washing him for the first time, though he had put that down to her just being a woman at that time, after all, he had been able to respond that way when he visited a house of ill repute on those rare occasions.

Charlotte watched his face, he was clearly thinking about something and mulling it over in his head.   
“Do you need me to ask lord Babington to return, do you need some assistance with your ward or your business?” she asked trying to find a solution to his thinking, in the hope that a resolution may settle some of his restless sleep.   
“No thank you Charlotte. I am not sure that my friend can do anything about this particular issue. Could you help me to move out of the bed though to the chair next to the bed? I feel I need to move position”  
“That is a good idea, it will give me the opportunity to change the bedding, let me ring for Jane, she can bring the clean sheets” she said moving to the bell and ringing it.

Jane arrived with clean sheets and stood by as Charlotte helped Sidney into the chair, he was getting stronger and they were able to move much easier now from bed to chair.   
“I think we should be trying to get you up more often now” Charlotte said to him as she settled him with a blanket over him, aware that he was not wearing any trousers.   
“I would like that,” he said smiling at her. For a moment they shared a smile, before Charlotte turned, slightly embarrassed to work with Jane in changing the bed.

“Do you have the book we are reading?” he asked as she worked.  
“I do, I shall pass it to you now” she replied almost complete with her task, Jane finished the job in replacing the pillows while Charlotte reached for the book to hand to Sidney.   
“I have written a request for Katherine to get a new book form their library, something to read when this is complete” Sidney said. Charlotte turned to thank Jane for her help as she gathered the dirty sheets to take them away. 

“What is your next request?” Charlotte asked curiously  
“That is a surprise”   
“Well, you should have finished this by tomorrow evening, depending how much you sleep tonight”  
“I plan to stay awake until we finish this next chapter, which I believe is my turn to read to you” he smiled.  
“Then let me gather the stool to bring it closer and you can read, but first I want to change your shirt as you have a clean bed, and you can wash as well.” She instructed, taking charge of the situation. She was after all here to work, not to listen to his beautifully smooth voice as he read to her.  
“I shall begin while you gather your water, towel and clean shirt, we can pause when you are settled” he smiled, opening in the book. Charlotte knew better than to argue with him, he could be very stubborn when he put his mind to it.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just hit me today, so I had to write it.  
> I am working long hours this week, so there won't be many updates until the weekend now

Charlotte helped Sidney dress, putting his coat on him in case he got cold in the chair and his boots to keep his feet warm. Lord Babington came to help him into the chair, though Charlotte said she could manage, he insisted on being there so as not to encounter any further accidents.

“I am looking forward to some fresh air” Sidney said, getting himself as comfortable as possible, before Katherine arrived with a blanket to go over his knees.  
“Thank you, Katherine, you will make someone a lovely husband one of these days. I am surprised to find you not engaged already since coming home”  
“Maybe I am waiting for the right man to ask” Katherine said smiling at him.  
“And when you find him, your brother and I will do our brotherly duty and check them out. You know I see you as much a sister to me as my own Diana” he smiled back. Katherine turned away from Sidney and glared at Charlotte, she was hurt that no matter how kind she was to him, he still never saw her as anything more than a sister. 

Charlotte wheeled the chair out into the garden following Lord Babington and Katherine. Katherine pointed out the new planting and the arrangements she had made with the gardener.  
“My sister adores the formal gardens; I leave them pretty much in her care” Babington said. Charlotte walked slowly around the gardens, allowing Sidney, and herself, to look at the gardens and all that was being pointed out. 

“Let me push the old man for a while Charlotte” Babington said as they moved into the Rose garden. “I am sure you would like to look around”  
“There is no need Lord Babington” she said politely, “It is my job after all”  
“Nonsense, I want to talk to my old friend about business while he gets some air, you ladies are the ones who enjoy the gardens, have some time, we will be sat her waiting” he said, taking the handles from her and moving Sidney towards the white bench on the side of the garden.

“Doctor thinks you will be able to go back to London in a couple of weeks” Babington said to Sidney, “What are you going to do about Charlotte then?”  
“I don’t know, I need to think about that, and what I am going to do about the family. I can’t keep ignoring Tom either”  
“I have written to him again, told him that you are still not well enough for visitors”  
“Thank you, you are truly a good friend”  
“Yes, now, what about Charlotte, you cannot take your eyes off her?”

Sidney watched Charlotte admiring the flowers, he had never seen her look so truly happy as she did right now.  
“Are you enjoying the gardens Charlotte” he asked, and she turned to face him, her smile filling her eyes as well as her mouth.  
“More than you could imagine” she replied.  
At that moment, he felt he could get out of the wheeled chair and run to her, scoop her in his arms and kiss her. Lord Babington’s voice faded into nothing at that moment, as Charlotte and Sidney locked eyes. Their two worlds collided like a wave crashing against the rocks. It did not matter to Sidney where she came from, only who she was and that she be his, his equal, his companion and his wife. 

The moment was broken by an almighty scream, Sidney turned as Charlotte ran toward the sound, followed by Babington, leaving Sidney alone and helpless in the Rose Garden. As they rounded the corner into the Water Garden, Charlotte could see Katherine laying on the floor with blood around her. Charlotte ran to her, kneeled beside her. She had slipped on the wet ground, banged her head, likely broken her arm, judging by the shape it was positioned. Charlotte examined her wound, not as bad as it initially looked, she was awake and crying. Charlotte ripped the material on her petticoat to make a makeshift bandage for Katherine’s head. 

Lord Babington watched as Charlotte took to work on his little sister. Sidney was right about how capable she was. Charlotte talked softly to Katherine, soothing her, comforting her, making sure she kept her awake and talking so as to check for any signs of more serious damage.  
“Carry her back to the house, get Jane to call the doctor, I will bring Mr Parker back and take care of them both until the doctor arrives and afterwards, depending on what he says. Be careful of her arm, I need to put a splint on it” she said to Babington as she stood.  
Nodding in acknowledgement, Babington picked up his sister and headed back to the house, as Charlotte ran to Sidney. She filled him in on all of the details as they walked back to the house to meet them. 

Sidney insisted he was fine to stay in the wheeled chair and to be taken to the room where Katherine was laid. He watched with Babington as Charlotte lifted her arm gently and placed a splint from her bag of supplies and bandaged it to stop it moving, then remove the bandage from her head and clean it to check it properly. 

“I can see why you are taken by her” Babington whispered to his dear friend  
“I just said she was competent, and I would pay for the best care”  
“You can lie to yourself, my friend, but you cannot lie to me. I see the way you look at her”

“Charlotte, am I going to die?” Katherine whispered to her as she cleaned her wound.  
“Not yet, Katherine, so long as you rest, your head will start to mend in less than a week, your arm, will take longer but hopefully two months.”  
“I am sorry if I have treated you badly”  
“You have not. Do you give me your permission to care for you as well as Sidney?”  
“Yes, I do” she smiled at Charlotte.

The doctor arrived a short while later, he checked the dressings that Charlotte had done, he said he would be back tomorrow to check the head and change the dressing himself but would leave the arm for a couple of days. He thanked Charlotte for her work, stating that it was on par with his own work and told Lord Babington that he was more than satisfied that their care was sufficient. Charlotte went to speak to Sidney.  
“Katherine must have me watch her all through the night tonight, are you ok to have Jane sit with you tonight?” she asked.  
“Not really, I am paying for you to be here for me” he said, looking forlorn.  
“I will come and check on you, but I need to be on hand for Katherine for tonight”  
“Then I will stay here now with you and you can put me to bed when I am too tired”  
“Mr Parker, you are impossible”  
“I am getting my money’s worth” he said smiling at her cheekily. 

Katherine was sleeping, Charlotte checked for her temperature then moved over to the window where Sidney was positioned.  
“Your turn to read” he said handing her the book. “The final chapter, then I have a new book to read to you tomorrow, one I am sure you will love”  
“You drive a hard bargain” she said taking the book from him. Her hand brushed on his as she moved to take the book. That moment again, which was becoming too frequent for Charlotte, where the electricity shot through her body. 

“Sorry Sidney, I had better check on Katherine again” she said, standing quickly.  
“Charlotte” he said grabbing her hand before she could move too far away.  
“I am your employee” she said, feeling tears come to her eyes  
“Until I am well, Charlotte”


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tina for your kind words, I took a break from my studying this afternoon to finish this off.  
> Back to the studying now

Charlotte called for Jane to help Sidney to bed, he protested, insisting that it was Charlotte’s responsibility to ensure he was settled. Feeling brave Charlotte walked up to where he was still positioned by the window and spoke to him, sternly but quietly.   
“Sidney Parker, I am doing my upmost to care for two sick people, alone, twenty-four hours a day, with little time for sleep or eating. Miss Katherine requires overnight observation which means I will be awake ALL night, now, you have a choice. You either go with Jane to your bed and I will check on you hourly, or you lay on that chaise, which I assure you will not be comfortable if you insist that I am present and you will get little rest. You are well enough to be left alone to sleep and I will not take your childish behaviour regardless of how much you pay me” 

Sidney didn’t know whether he was frightened or turned on by her, he stared at her in awe of her authority. Babington, who had arrived in the middle of her statement, clapped her, while trying to keep a straight face. Jane stood statue like in the corner, definitely frightened of this side of Charlotte. 

“It is about time someone put you in your place Parker” Babington said, as he approached, “I only came to check on my sister, but I am so glad I got to witness this. Charlotte Heywood, you are welcome anytime at my home to keep this chap in line”   
Sidney turned away from them all and stared out of the window, while Charlotte guided Lord Babington over to the bed where his sister was sleeping.   
“She is resting at the moment,” Charlotte said in a quiet voice, “she will have a headache for a couple of days, I fear. The cut is not as deep as I first feared, which is reassuring, though she may have a scar there. I must watch her, that she does not have bleeding inside the head, which we will know by lunch tomorrow if she is to be safe of that”  
“Thank you, Charlotte, is there anything I can do to help, you will need your rest also”  
“I will rest when I can, maybe if you would be so kind as to leave some bread for sustenance through the night, I would be most grateful, I will not trouble you for tea to drink after the servant retire. You might also like to encourage your friend to bed” she said smiling.   
“I will ensure you have something for the night, some sandwiches, not just bread and some tea before they retire. I will speak with my friend, but I cannot say I will encourage him to go to bed. He can be very stubborn” Babington said, placing a hand on Charlottes arm in a thankful manner. He took one last look at his sister, satisfied that she was in good hands and moved toward Sidney.

“Well, my old friend, let us go down to the study, whilst you are still in this chair, have a brandy and give the ladies some peace” Babington said to Sidney, taking the handle of the chair and steering him out of the room, ignoring any protesting.  
“Jane, if you can ask cook to provide sandwiches for Charlotte to see her through the night please and return in one hour, to help with Mr Parker retiring to his bed” he said as she passed Jane, still stood against the wall out of the way.  
“Yes, immediately, Lord Babington” she said with a curtsey, held the door for them to leave, before disappearing to the kitchen. 

Charlotte checked the bandage on Katherine’s head, the bleeding was slowing significantly, but Katherine stirred.   
“I am sorry Miss Katherine for disturbing you, I was just checking your bandage”  
“It is ok, may I have a drink please Charlotte?” she whispered in a croaky voice.  
“Of course,” Charlotte said, moving to get a small drop of whiskey to give her for the pain as well as some milk that Jane had brought,   
“I am going to mix the whiskey with the milk” Charlotte said, “The whiskey will help with the pain, the milk will help you to sleep, the milk will also help with the strong taste of the whiskey, to make it more palatable. I am going to lift your head gently for you to take a sip or too, you will have pain in your head, and you must not lean on the broken arm. I know it will be difficult, but do you think you can trust me?”  
“Yes, thank you” she whispered. Charlotte mixed the drink then returned to gently help Katherine to drink. Katherine smiled gratefully and laid back down, she tried to talk to Charlotte but was in pain and Charlotte encouraged her to rest and get some sleep, she would wake her in a couple of hours again to check on her, but Charlotte felt confident that there was not lasting damage.

Sidney sat in the study and looked around.  
“I cannot remember the last time I was in here”   
“It has been many a year”  
“It has indeed, how is business?”  
“It is steady at the moment. Your brother Tom wants to come out and see you”  
“I suppose I will have to face him at some point.”  
“You will, and it is good to see that you are getting stronger, being here appears to be doing you wonders. You will not need Charlotte for much longer, what do you plan to do when it is time for her to go?”  
“I cannot think of that, I do not want to think of that, she makes me a better person, she listens to me, like no other woman and encourages me to be better. How can I let someone like that go from my life? But how can I convince her that I want her to stay, not as my nurse, but because I want her company”  
“She is a strong, independent woman, what do you know of her family?”  
“Not a lot, she does not give away much of herself”  
“Do you want me to find out? I know a man who is good at finding information”  
“Let me think on it, ask me again tomorrow”

Sidney returned to his room, Jane offered to help him into bed, but he asked that Charlotte come and do it. Jane agreed to sit with Katherine for Charlotte to come and get him back into bed. He had spent a long time in the chair today and his back was aching now, he was looking forward to the comfort of his bed. Charlotte checked him over for swelling in his legs and a temperature. She told him in no uncertain words, that Jane would be helping him to wash tomorrow now that he was doing stronger and that she would need some rest, but she would check on him before she went to sleep and as soon as she awoke. Babington had told him; he could come and dine in the dining room now that he was able to get into the chair and Sidney did not argue. He had enjoyed getting out of the room for a couple of hours today and he didn’t want Charlotte to be too tired that she made herself unwell. He wanted time alone now in bed, to think about Babington’s offer to discover more about Charlotte. 

“If Katherine is well enough tomorrow, could you take me in the gardens for an hour” he asked.  
“One hour, she will need hourly checking again tomorrow, but the fresh air will do us both good”  
“Will you tell me more about yourself?”  
“Well, that depends on what you want to know, you can have three questions, choose them wisely” she smiled at him. He placed his hand on her hand as it rested on the bed and they smiled at each other for a moment.   
“Now, you have the little bell here if you wake and need me, I will leave the connecting door open” she said, taking her hand to tuck the blankets. She paused for a moment, she caught herself about to lean forward and kiss his head goodnight. Sidney also caught her movement and what she might be thinking. He leaned up quickly and kissed her cheek  
“Thank you, Charlotte, for taking such good care of me” he said.  
Charlotte was surprised at first and fought the urge to kiss him back.   
“You are welcome Sidney,” she said, flustered and embarrassed.   
“Don’t be embarrassed Charlotte, I know you feel the same, I will choose my questions wisely and I hope to encourage your affection more so that you will want to come to London with me when I am well”  
Charlotte caught her breath and found her voice.  
“Goodnight Sidney, I will come and check on you later” Sidney let go of her hand after a few moments more and Charlotte returned to Katherine, her stomach doing somersaults and her mind racing at what her future might hold.


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning - this is quite a hard chapter emotionally but it fell out after the last one**

The night seemed to last forever, given that Charlotte had only had around seven hours sleep in the last forty-eight. Katherine was doing well, the wound was no longer bleeding into the bandage if she kept still in bed, her arm was hurting and still swollen, but the doctor would be checking on it soon. Sidney had slept most of the night, though he had been restless at around two in the morning, so she had sat with him for a little and read to him. She knew he was sleeping and had no idea that she was there, but her voice, when she read, seemed to settle him a little. 

Jane arrived to take her instructions. She was to help Sidney to wash and change his shirt, he should be able to manage his own trousers for Lord Babington to help him into the chair later, Katherine needed to be checked regularly, each half hour, to check that she did not vomit or that her temperature did not rise. She was to call Charlotte immediately should either of those occur. She could have small sips of milk or water if she asked for something to drink and she could have some porridge for breakfast or soup for lunch, though she planned to be back by lunch, she decided that four hours should be sufficient to recharge her for the day. 

Charlotte moved to Sidney’s room to inform him of the plan, she knew he would be better behaved if she informed him herself.   
“Eat your breakfast and get washed with Jane, while I sleep, I shall fetch you from the dining room after you have had lunch with Lord Babington for our turn around the garden. If I do not get my rest, you do not get your walk around the garden!” Charlotte said. Sidney sat trying not to laugh.  
“You are so enchanting when you are stern” he smirked. Charlotte could not help but smile back.   
“I am not usually stern with people, but you appear to take enjoyment from making a fire inside me”   
“Go to bed then, I have my three questions ready for our walk in the garden.” Sidney said and Charlotte left the room to go to bed. She was so exhausted; she fell asleep as soon as she lay on the bed. 

Charlotte stirred at the booming voice of the doctor. She quickly rose and washed in the bowl that was left on the stand, dressed and crossed the hall to meet him.   
“You are a most capable nurse Miss Heywood” he said, “Miss Katherine appears to be recovering well, thought he splint will need to be reset tomorrow on her arm as the swelling reduces. I trust you will take care of this tomorrow?”  
“I shall”  
“Her head appears to be in good form, just a slight cut and a headache. You have exceeded my expectations of care. Mr Parker also appears to be in fine form, building his strength I believe we should now be encouraging him to walk with the aid of a stick for short distances come the end of the week”  
“Of course, I shall attend to that also”

The doctor turned to Lord Babington “You would be wise to keep this nurse on your staff, she is an asset to your estate and could assist me in the village, should you be wanting to lease her services”  
“Thank you Doctor, I shall take your view as a consideration, nothing is decided on Charlotte’s future past this post, though I intend to consult with her as to her wishes.” He said as they reached the door. Charlotte heard what the doctor had said, she would enjoy being in this part of the world, it would be more interesting work than the hospital and not as busy to live, being further from the port, she thought. She was glad that Sidney was still in the dining room and not able to hear what the doctor had said, she knew he would have an opinion on what she should do. 

Charlotte checked on Katherine and Jane, who were happily sat together now that the doctor had left. Katherine was slightly propped up in the bed and Jane was helping her with some soup. Satisfied that they would be ok, she left to find Sidney in the dining room, picking her coat up on the way. She placed a blanket over Sidney’s legs, and they proceeded to the door.   
“Are you warm enough?” Charlotte asked  
“I am, did you sleep well?”  
“Quite well, thank you”  
“Are you ready for the first of my questions?”  
“Do your worst, though I refuse to answer a question of my age”. 

Heading out from the dining room onto the terrace, Charlotte headed toward the topiary artworks straight ahead, they had gone to the right yesterday, this would be something new to take in.   
“You told me before that you grew up on a farm, what made you leave?”  
“That is a sad tale, are you sure you want to hear it?”  
“I do”  
“I grew up on my family farm in Willingden, you are probably not familiar with it”  
“I am not”  
“I was engaged to be married to a man on a neighbouring farm, George, my father is a landowner and has tenants, we were sought after to marry but George saw me for me, not my family. He had an accident on his farm, and he died. I tried to help him, but I was unable to save him. After that, I struggled with being on the farm, I was reminded of him and the life I had lost, I also felt immense guilt that I was not able to save him. In the end, I felt like my insides would explode if I did not get away, I travelled to the town we met, about an hour travel from Portsmouth, you were shipwrecked not far from the coast there and brought up to the hospital as you appeared to be a gentleman, it being a private hospital, it was the best place to find out who you were.” She paused, taking a moment for herself and looking at the shapes of the hedges. “I asked for training to be a nurse, I did not know the area well or the reputation of the hospital at that time, it was close enough to home to visit, and less than half a day to London or I could one day visit Brighton. The doctors there said I excelled at being a nurse and to avoid people and answering questions about my past, I worked the night shift. Sleeping in the day eased my dreams as I told you before and no one liked to work the night shift. Second question?”

Sidney thought, he felt it intrusive to ask any further questions.  
“What is your favourite novel?”  
“That is an easy one, Pride and Prejudice, it teaches you not to judge people before you take the time to get to know them, and it heals my heart a little to know that some people will find love, even if I will never. Final question now Mr Parker”

“Will you come to London with me when I am well, let me take you to the theatre and to some of the parties I will be invited to, to be a companion, even if you could never love me. You can see if there is any nursing work if it makes you happy or if you would accept, you could run my house as the lady of the house” 

Charlotte was taken aback by this question, she waited for a minute before answering, she rounded the corner to the next section of garden, then said  
“Three questions from me, honest answers from you, then you get a reply to this last question”   
“Agreed” Sidney said reaching his hand back to touch her hand, she moved her hand to his and rested her hand on it for a brief moment. 

“I think we should probably be returning; the clouds are coming over now, and I do not want either of us to be caught if it rains, we both need to stay well”  
“I think you could be right about the rain. But I miss our reading. Do you want to ask your first question while we walk back?”  
“Ok, when you are having your dreams that disturb you in the night, what helps you settle again?”  
“I cannot say for sure, but it is often that I hear your voice reading to me, it reminds me that I am here, not in the place that my dreams take me to, where I am self-destructing, or drowning at sea. I know it sounds ridiculous to say I hear your voice, but it comes from somewhere deep down”  
“I have a confession”  
“Will I like it?”  
“I don’t know, but when I see you distressed, I sit by your bed and read to you, the first time it was to be beside you if awoke distressed, when I was trying to keep your temperature down in the early days, but as the nights went on, you tended to settle and sleep better, so I continued. I wondered in asking you today, if you heard me or if your dreams were just settling as time went by”

“Second question?”  
“I will think, I want them to count, I will ask you this evening, after I settle Katherine to sleep, before you go to sleep”

They returned to the house in silence, not an awkward silence though, they both had things to think about, Sidney, feeling vulnerable that he had let his guard down for the first time since Eliza and worried that Charlotte would say no to his offer and his heart would break all over again. Charlotte scared that if she allowed herself to love again, that she would get her heart broken all over again. Companions was safer, but it wasn’t being true to herself about how she was recognising she felt about Sidney.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Katherine bond - I bet you didn't see that coming?!

When Charlotte and Sidney returned to the house, Babington was waiting for his friend in the drawing room, Charlotte left him there and went to check on Katherine, she was resting. Charlotte told Jane she could leave if she wanted to, she really wanted some time on her own to think and she needed to sort the room out and see what supplies she needed to restock if she could get to the village tomorrow, or maybe Lord Babington would have someone go and fetch it for her, she wasn’t sure, she would speak to him later. Jane offered to bring tea for Charlotte and something to eat, remembering that she had slept most of the morning and was probably hungry by now. 

Charlotte moved around the two rooms, Katherine and Sidney’s, quietly working and checking her stuff, she would need some more bandages to replenish her bag, now that she had used some for Katherine’s head and would need to reset dress her arm now that the swelling was starting to go down. She also needed to get another apron as she was struggling to find time to get them washed now that she was working between the two of them. 

She was feeling a little guilty that she was tired, Sidney needed some exercise to help him get stronger to be walking again, Katherine needed different care which meant she couldn’t sleep for long until she was sure her head was healing better, though the doctor’s reports were encouraging for them both. 

Jane arrived with a tray with tea, soup and bread. On smelling it, Charlotte suddenly realised how hungry she actually was. She took the tray and sat in the chair by the desk in Katherine’s room, in case she woke, Sidney was still with Babington. Charlotte considered asking Jane to take Sidney’s stick to him to get him to practice standing with Babington but decided it would be better that she was also present in case he was to fall. She sat and began to eat, thinking about her conversation with Sidney. 

Sidney had explained to her, that though he had feelings for her, he would be respectful if she did not have feelings for him in return, he enjoyed her company and wanted her to go to London with him. He had not seen any of his family for many years, he would tell them all that she was his wife, she could have her own bedroom and own drawing room, he would allow her to live her own life, but to accompany him when required to attend social events, especially if they would enhance his standing for his business. He believed that they would get on well enough to pull it off in public as they actually got on well together, and she would keep him in his place when he needed reminding. They would be companions in their private life, but a married couple to the world. Only Lord Babington and Katherine would know the truth and Sidney was confident they would keep their secret for them. Neither of them would be forced into any sort of marriage by their families and it would not be questioned that they produced no children, no one would need to know that they were not sleeping together and would assume that it just never occurred. 

Only, Charlotte was recognising that she did have feelings for Sidney. She worried about not working as a nurse and having her own income, she was not sure how she would fit into Sidney’s life in London, she was the daughter of a gentleman, but she was not, she felt, at the level of London ladies and gentlemen and if she allowed herself to accept her feelings, what if she lost him too, losing George had broken her once and she was not sure she could put her heart through that again. She had cried until she ran out of tears when he died, and they had not even made it to their wedding day. In fact, she had probably spent more personal time with Sidney than she ever had with George. But being able to see her family and them not trying to find her a husband would also be a relief if she went ahead with his request. She felt so confused, and wished she had someone to talk to. She considered penning a letter to her sister, but then she could not risk another person knowing her secret. Maybe she could tell her sister that she had been offered an engagement and that she was unsure about taking the offer due to not being a nurse and having to live in London. 

At that moment, Katherine stirred. Charlotte rose from the chair and went to see her.   
“That soup smells lovely” Katherine said,   
“I shall call for some for you now, would you mind if I changed the splint on your arm?” she asked kindly.  
“Of course, you can” Katherine said. Charlotte moved to the bell to call for someone and collected her last roll of bandage to attend to her arm, hoping that she would have enough to change the dressing on her head also. 

A young maid appeared at the door to the room.  
“Miss Katherine would like to have some soup if that could be arranged please” Charlotte asked politely.   
“Certainly Miss” the young lady said with a curtsey, “I shall attend to it now”  
“Thank you” Charlotte said, “Could you also tell Lord Babington that I need to find my way to town to get more bandages or I can make some if he has an old sheet”  
“Yes Miss” she said again and disappeared.

Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed and gently lifted Katherine’s arm.   
“Sidney likes you a lot” Katherine said in a soft voice. This was a side to Katherine that Charlotte had seen, but not experienced.   
“He is appreciative of my care, I am sure” Charlotte said  
“No, I think he would like you to not be his nurse, maybe to be his wife”  
“I think you are mistaken Miss Katherine”  
“You can call me Katherine, but I am not mistaken, I have known Sidney for a long time, I would even have liked him to see me as a potential wife, but I see the way he looks at you, he has never seen me as more than a sister. You would be good for him; you are not afraid to put him in his place and he needs that”

“I have to tell him off if he is hindering his recovery, I would also tell you if you were not complying with your recovery”   
“But it is different, I see it, so does my brother, do not discount him or his affection, not as he is getting stronger, you would be wonderful at one of our Ball’s, you would not be short of dance partners, you are more than just a nurse”  
“I wonder if your bump to the head has made you see things that are not present. Can you really imagine me dancing at a Ball? I haven’t danced since being on our father’s land and dancing when a there was a wedding in the village.” Charlotte smiled. “Though I do love to dance”  
“I love to dance too” Katherine said. 

Charlotte had almost finished with the tighter bandage on Charlotte’s arm, when the young maid appeared with the soup for Katherine. Charlotte helped her to sit in the bed and the maid offered to help feed Katherine so that Charlotte could get on with other things. Charlotte thanked her but insisted that she would be able to help Katherine herself.

“I am hoping if you feel less light-headed tomorrow, your head should be on the mend and we can try and get you into a chair, providing you do not move your arm, I may have to tie it to your chest to hold it still, which will feel uncomfortable, so you won’t be able to stay for long” 

Charlotte helped Katherine to sit up more so that she could eat her soup. Katherine continued to talk to Charlotte.  
“I don’t get many visitors here; I forget how much I enjoy talking to another lady” she said  
“I usually work in the night, so I am not used to talking to people, my patients tend to be asleep for a lot of the night, but it is comfortable for me” Charlotte replied.   
“If Sidney asks you to go with him to London, will you go? I can come and visit you there and you can come here whenever Sidney comes to see my brother, we are only one hour from London here, but it is quieter here”  
“I do not know, it is a big decision to move to London and to go with a man I am not married to, it will do me no favours in trying to find work and Sidney will not always need me to care for him”  
“Marry him, go with him as your husband”  
“I am sure it is not as straight forward as that”  
“To me it is, I hope to find a husband soon, though my brother will be very lonely here, so I should wait for him to find a wife first maybe”  
“Your brother is a fine man, I imagine he could have his choice of wives, he has been very good to Sidney and that shows good character”

Katherine laughed, “Maybe you should marry my brother, he can be a jester, many ladies do not like that about him, when he drinks too much wine with Crowe or Sidney now, he is home, they become very loud, he is also not the best dancer, he forgets the steps sometimes”  
“Then I shall be careful not to dance with your brother” Charlotte laughed. 

Katherine finished her soup and decided that she wanted her brother to come and spend some time with her. Charlotte rang for someone to call Lord Babington to his sister.

He arrived a short while later with Sidney, who was looking a little tired.   
“Help me to my comfortable bed?” Sidney said to Charlotte  
“Mrs Jones will be bringing you some old sheets to rip into whatever sizes you require” Lord Babington said to Charlotte, “She is washing them again to ensure they are clean enough for you”  
“Thank you, Lord Babington, that is very much appreciated” Charlotte said, taking Sidney and wheeling him through the connecting door back to his room. She stopped a few feet from the bed, went to fetch the stick and said  
“Let us see how you can manage with the stick”  
“Charlotte, you are trying to push me to get stronger too soon”  
“Nonsense, you heard the doctor, you are ready now to be back on your feet soon, let us build your strength”  
“Fine, I have my second question for you too”  
“Well, if you can make it to the bed without complaining about me being so cruel to you, then you can ask it” she said smiling, Sidney smiled back at her, easing himself out of the chair leaning on the stick for strength and allowing Charlotte to help him placing her hands around his back. Slowly but surely, Sidney walked to the bed, feeling pleased with himself he sat himself on the edge of the bed proudly.   
“Do you love to dance?”   
“I do,” she said smiling, “I cannot imagine anyone not finding joy in dancing. Katherine and I were just having a similar conversation not an hour ago”  
“Then I have my motivation to get back on my feet, so that we may enjoy a dance together”  
“Well Mr Parker, if a dance with me is your motivation, then I will have to honour it so that I may see you well” 

“I always feel like you are being strict with me when you call me Mr Parker” Sidney said, trying to stifle a grin  
“Do you want to try and walk again?” Charlotte asked, trying to encourage him.  
“Tomorrow, I am sure it is my turn to read now that you have some time from Katherine, I will even let you fall asleep while I read as you need the rest”  
“You are too kind to me Sidney”  
“I have been waiting to share this with you, it is Heraclitus” he said producing the book he had got the Babington’s to retrieve from their library  
“Oh, Sidney, how wonderful, I will have to stay awake now” she said, yawning as she sat down so that she did not move to him and hug him with delight. Sidney moved himself into a more comfortable position and began to read, he had barely made it to the second page when he glanced up to see Charlotte asleep. Smiling, he read to her anyway, as she did to him for restful sleep


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments, we are nearing the end of this story now - I will miss these pair I can tell you! 
> 
> A shorter chapter but one to pull it together now

Charlotte awoke with a start, she had not realised she had dropped off to sleep, she could hear voices and realised that Sidney and Lord Babington were sat on his bed talking. Katherine was taking a nap; it was almost time for supper from the conversation she was hearing.   
“I am so sorry for dropping off, you must think so badly of me” Charlotte said.  
“I am in awe of you Charlotte” Babington said “you work tirelessly and on very little sleep, if there is a chance of you getting some sleep, I am happy for you to take it, but I do insist you eat something more substantial than soup and sandwiches, you are to join Sidney and myself in the dining room this evening, we are having roast beef”

Charlotte felt her mouth salivate at the thought of roast beef. “I am sure that I should not be joining you for dinner, I am an employee after all”  
“And I am the Lord of the house, so if I say you are joining me for dinner, it would be very rude of you not to oblige” 

Charlotte could not argue with that, she stood and moved to her room to wash her face, before returning to see Babington bring the wheeled chair closer to the bed.  
“Oh, no you don’t” Charlotte said in her matron style sharp voice. “Mr Parker is to practice walking; he will use the stick and take a few steps to the chair”   
Both men looked at each other and shared a giggle of two naughty schoolboys who had been caught up to no good. Sidney reached for the stick that Charlotte had conveniently placed next to the bed and Babington helped him to his feet, he took the ten steps to where Charlotte had moved the chair and he sat in it for Charlotte to wheel him to the dining room.  
“Have you got your question two?” Sidney asked,   
“You tricked me earlier, I forgot that it was my turn to ask the questions” Charlotte said, “I get a question four now!”   
Sidney laughed, “Only if you come to London with me!” 

Charlotte didn’t answer him as they walked to the dining room and she placed him at the table where Lord Babington had left a place set with no chair, Babington then held a chair for her to sit. She could not remember the last time that had happened for her and she smiled embarrassed and feeling her cheeks start to redden. Sidney noticed and smiled, he thought she looked pretty when she was embarrassed. 

The roast beef was delicious and there were a number of vegetables and potatoes on offer too. Charlotte was grateful to have been invited to join and found the conversation engaging too. When they had finished, Sidney gave Babington a knowing nod, which thankfully, Charlotte had not noticed, then he announced he was tired and would be retiring to bed. 

Charlotte rose from her seat and moved to take the wheeled chair to take Sidney back to his room. Once they had arrived, Sidney told her he was not ready to go into bed yet and asked to sit by the window to see the garden.  
“It is starting to get dark; you won’t be able to see too much” she said moving him to position and taking a seat opposite him.  
“Question two,” Charlotte said, “What makes you so confident that I would fit in your life in London if I chose to come with you?”  
“Because I want you there with me, like I said in the garden, I want to take you with me, to share my life with you, I do not expect you to love me, but I do not want to live without you, we can just pretend if anyone asks that we are married. Unless of course you will come as my wife?”  
“If I am honest Sidney, I cannot see myself being able to live a lie, I do not think I could go to London with you if I am not your wife.”  
“So, you will be my wife?”  
“I have to stay here and tend to Katherine, and not because I am employed to do so, because I have to finish what I started, because the Babington’s have been so kind to me, I owe it to them”

“Then I will go to London once I am well, I will check in on Georgiana, and the house in Bedford Place, to prepare it for you, we will arrange our wedding for when you are ready to leave here. Please Charlotte?” Sidney said reaching out and taking her hands. Charlotte felt tears come to her eyes, as he held her hands in his, her heart told her to agree to his offer, but her head told her she could get hurt again. Seeing her tears, Sidney found himself leaning on the window ledge to stand and pulling her up with the hand still holding hers. He pulled her closer.  
“Please don’t be upset Charlotte, I don’t want to upset you, but I cannot bear to go on each day not knowing how you feel about me, now that I have realised how I feel about you”  
“I have lost someone I loved once, I do not know if my heart can take losing another” she said, laying her head gently against his chest, he stayed for a minute before he felt his legs start to wobble. Charlotte noticed it too and stepped back to help him sit again.   
“I will not intentionally hurt you or leave you Charlotte, in fact I am fighting to be with you, for me the thought of leaving you hurts me”  
“I keep trying to push it from my mind that you will go, and I will have to go back to the hospital, I am not the same person I was when I left”  
Sidney kissed her hand, “Then agree to be mine and come with me instead”

Charlotte nodded, tears still in her eyes.   
“Can we not tell anyone yet, not until you are well, I do not want Lord Babington or Katherine to think that I am abusing my position as your nurse.”  
“I will hold it in my heart until I can dance with you, I will ask you again in front of them both when we have that dance, and you are no longer my nurse”   
“Ok” Charlotte said happily, and Sidney brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them both, unable to remove the smile from his face. His heart ready to burst.  
“I do not think I can walk again to the bed tonight” he said, and Charlotte nodded, she moved him back and helped him into the bed, he was now able to undress himself almost alone now and she was proud at his improvement. 

“I have to go and check on Katherine” she said, adjusting his pillows for him, she should be out of danger for her head wound from tomorrow, so will not need all night sitting, if you are still awake in an hour when I return, I believe it is my turn to read to you” she said smiling at him. This man who she now knew she truly did love and even more certain was she that he loved her too.


	18. Eighteen

Spurred on by the knowledge that when Charlotte no longer needed to be his nurse, that she would become his wife, Sidney threw his efforts into building his strength. He had confided in his dearest friend and host that he was planning on asking Charlotte to become his wife and Babington said he could not be happier for his friend. Sidney had managed to keep Tom at bay also, which was buying him some time. Today, walking confidently with his stick, Sidney planned to take Charlotte for a walk in the gardens. 

Katherine’s head had all but healed now and her arm was hurting less, which indicated that it too was healing. She had already returned to her own room for sleeping now that she did not require Charlotte to watch her and as Sidney did not either, Charlotte was sleeping in her own room through the night, though not always sleeping well, she was definitely more settled since falling in love with Sidney, he too was sleeping better in the night. Charlotte was beginning to feel a little redundant, as she was used to being busy and caring for people. Lord Babington and Katherine were very welcoming to her and inviting her to dine with them every evening, she felt like she was part of a family again and the pain in her heart from George was reducing. She knew she would never forget him, but she was not able to move on from him and she knew if it were the other way around, she would expect him to move on from her too. 

The weather was lovely and warm outside, and Charlotte decided she would not be needing her coat today, as she was used to being with Sidney in the garden, she wore just her dress, no apron, no coat, no shawl, and Sidney was walking well with his stick.   
“You will be dancing by the weekend Sidney” Charlotte said,   
“I do hope so, I do not know how much longer I can hold my affection inside” he said, Charlotte smiled, she had become so comfortable with him over the last week and she had her arm tucked in hers, for balance for him she told him, but he knew it was because she wanted to be close to him as he wanted her there too. 

“Are you meeting Tom in London Monday afternoon?” she asked, knowing he would be leaving in a week.  
“I am, Babbers has business in London, so we will travel together Sunday evening, it will be strange to be back in Bedford Place”  
“But you will be returning with Lord Babington on Thursday evening, Katherine says”  
“That is right, I am hoping we can be married when I return, so that you can return to London with me”   
“I shall write to my father and tell him”  
“I shall write to him also, I know I should have asked his permission first, but I have been unable to travel that far”  
“My father is a fair man, and I am a grown-up independent lady, I cannot see that he would object, so long as he knows I am happy, he could not bear to see me when I lost George, it pained him to see me hurting”

“Should we tell Lord Babington and Katherine now of our plans? I suspect they notice the way we are with each other”  
“I think you are a wise woman and that they are aware, Katherine can help you with the wedding preparations”  
“Are you sure you want to marry here, before you settle back in London? Would you not want your family to be present?”  
“Do you want your family to be present?”   
“My father does not travel, he hates to leave the farm, if I don’t marry back in Willingden, then it does not matter where or when I marry, they will not attend”  
“Then it is only fair that I do not have my family there, plus they will not understand me marrying for love and not fortune”  
“I come with very little from my father, I have many siblings to count for also”  
“Then it is settled, I will ask Crowe to bring Georgiana and Mrs Griffiths, her governess, Babbers and Katherine.”  
“Perfect, I have some money put aside for a dress, maybe Katherine and I can travel the hour to London for the day to find something suitable”   
“Then I insist you take Jane with you”

Charlotte and Sidney walked back to house to join the others for afternoon tea, the heat of the sun feeling a little too warm now.  
“You always arrive in time for tea” Katherine said as they entered the drawing room.  
“I enjoy your afternoon tea so much I shall miss it when I am gone” Charlotte said, taking the seat next to Katherine.  
“Are you going back to the hospital or taking up the doctors offer in the village?”  
“Neither actually”

“Charlotte has just agreed to be my wife and return to London with me” Sidney said looking pleased with himself.  
“Well, then, this calls for something stronger than tea” Babington announced.  
“I will stick with my tea” Charlotte said, taking the cup Katherine had offered,   
“Well, that is wonderful news” Katherine said, “You can come for afternoon tea once a week from London in the carriage and I can travel with my brother to London when he goes and visit you for tea”   
“I would enjoy that very much, so long as there is a carriage available for me to come”   
Sidney smiled at her “I am sure something can be arranged”

“I wonder Katherine, as you know London a little better than I do, if you would accompany me to London next week to pick out a dress for the wedding?”  
“I would be delighted; I am sure my brother would not refuse a request from you”  
“I said that Jane should also accompany them” Sidney added  
“Of course, I shall inform Jane now” Babington said, nodding to his footman at the door to send for Jane, who smiled with delight when she arrived and telling them she would inform Mrs Price that she would be out for a day.

“Are you going to tell Tom next week?” Babington asked  
“No, I don’t think that will be wise, he will no doubt have objection as he always has with any decision I make”   
“Tom might have changed since you have been away, he certainly has the children now which can change a man”   
“See how he is when you see him, don’t make any decisions yet” 

“So, when will the wedding be?” Katherine asked, “Can we have a party here?”  
“A small wedding, maybe a week from Saturday” Charlotte said  
“I will ask Crowe to bring Georgiana and Mrs Griffiths when we are in London next week”

While the men talked of going to London, Katherine and Charlotte took to making plans for the wedding, Katherine informing her brother that she too needed a new dress for the occasion and sending a message to the cook to order some food especially for the occasion. 

Sidney and Charlotte would visit the reverend the following day to request the date, Katherine was only disappointed that she would not be in full fitness with her arm, but insisting that with eight of them, including the reverend, there would be dancing back at the house and that she would be joining in. Charlotte smiled at the idea, hoping Sidney would cope with dancing also.


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London and it does not go as planned.

Sidney walked into the house at Beresford Place, it had been seven years since he was here last, it still felt very much that it was Tom’s place. 

Hearing the door, Tom came into the hallway to greet his brother, with a warm hug.  
“Sidney, how great to have you back and looking well, if a little thinner than when I saw you last”   
“Good to see you Tom, we have a lot to catch up on”  
“Mary and the children are eager to see you, they insist I bring you out to Sanditon as soon as possible and of course you will live here, your room has been aired for you. Do you have a lot of luggage?”   
“A lot was lost when the shipwrecked, I believe a trunk was recovered and sent here whilst I was convalescing”

“Yes, yes, that is in your room, shall I have the case unpacked and your clothes laundered? I waited for you to return before deciding what to do with it”  
“Yes, that is a good idea, I shall have Sanders organise it” Sidney said turning to the footman to make the arrangements, while Tom went through and poured two glasses of port for them. 

“Sanders, if you can have the trunk emptied and the clothes laundered, I would be grateful, can you also ask cook, if she has a lady who will be able to attend to my wife when I return next week” Sidney said quietly, “I have not told my brother of my wife yet, so if it can be kept below until she arrives that would be helpful”  
“Certainly sir, I shall make the arrangements”  
“She will need closet space in my room too, even if that means adding another closet to the room before she arrives”  
“Of course, sir, it is good to have you back”  
“Thank you, Sanders,” Sidney said, then followed the sound of his brother through to the drawing room.

“I hear you have taken charge of a young heiress, very wealthy I hear too, I do hope that you bring her to Sanditon, where she can spend her money in our lovely town. It is far more superior to Brighton you know, well, when all of the building work is complete it will be. Now that you are here, you can use your influence to bring people to Sanditon, to take houses for the season, to bring wealth to our town”  
“Tom, settle down a moment, I have just returned after many years, I will need time myself to build my connections for my own self, before I think of bringing them to Sanditon, plus I cannot recommend somewhere that I have yet to visit”  
“I will be going out in the carriage for a few weeks, I am to find a physician and bring them to Sanditon, having our own physician will encourage people, that with the sea bathing, it will be the place to go to replenish one’s energy after the trials of the city here in London”  
“All in good time, when I am fully recovered, we shall come to Sanditon, maybe in a month or two”  
“A month, I shall inform Mary, I shall write to her this afternoon and ensure we have returned in time for your arrival. You shall stay at Trafalgar House of course.”  
“Your home in Sanditon, I shall look forward to seeing it”

“I hear Eliza has returned to society, that her husband has died, does that please you Sidney, she has a fortune that would be yours for the taking”  
“Thank you, Tom, but I have no intention of rekindling with Eliza Campion”  
“But think how you could invest in Sanditon with the fortune she is said to hold”  
“While that might be beneficial to you, Tom, it holds no benefit to me”  
“Why ever not, you have been away a long time, you need to settle down now, make some investment with the fortune you made in Antigua and if marrying someone who you already love and who loves you”  
“You do not know that she still loves me” Sidney cut in, feeling irritated by his brother, “And I do not still love her, that I guarantee”  
“But you will as soon as you see her, dear brother”  
“And how do you propose that will affect my wife?”  
“Your wife?” Tom exclaimed “you plan to tell me you already have a wife? Why have you not told me?”  
“When would I have had opportunity to tell you Tom, since I arrived you have told me all of Sanditon and then tried to marry me off to Eliza, you have left little time for me to tell you of my own life and plans”

“When will I be meeting this wife of yours?”  
“Charlotte will be returning with me to London next week once we are able to be back permanently, she is staying with Lord Babington and his sister while I am away”  
“Charlotte, interesting, and does she come with a fortune as great as Eliza?”  
“No, but she loves me for me and is not going to leave me for a richer man the minute she gets the opportunity to”  
“Love does not buy you happiness, money is what you need Sidney”   
“Did you not marry Mary for love?”  
“That is different, I have what I need to build my own town, with the investment of Lady Denham that is”   
“And some investment from me and my friends?”  
“Well, it takes money to make money, when you see Sanditon, you will not be disappointed brother. Diana and Arthur are joining us for supper tonight, they are very much looking forward to seeing you”  
“And I them,” Sidney thought, grateful to not be stuck with Tom all evening alone”  
“They will not be pleased to hear you have married in secret”

Arthur and Diana arrived at six, they greeted Sidney with affection, and sat in the drawing room as they waited for dinner.  
“We have been on our deathbeds lately Sidney, it is only your arrival in London that has given us the strength to arise and come out” Diana said. Nothing changes Sidney thought to himself, the eternal sickbed stories his sister had claimed since their mother died.   
“Well, I fear the news I have may cause you to return to bed, it is so devastating” Tom said. Diana, held her breath, claiming she might faint, as she held Arthur’s hand for support, waiting for Tom to impart the dreadful news.  
“Or brother Sidney has married, he has a wife called Charlotte”  
“Oh, how wonderful” Arthur exclaimed, “Let us have another drink to celebrate” he said, standing to get the port to refill their glasses.   
“My dear brother, is your wife here today?” Diana asked  
“No, she is still with Lord Babington, where we have been staying while I convalesce, she will return next week when we move back to London”  
“Oh yes indeed, it is imperative you get the household ready for her arrival, you cannot have her just turn up here and her home is not ready for her, very good thinking Sidney” Diana replied, offering her glass to Arthur for a top up.   
Tom was not happy that his siblings had taken the news so well, especially when he had had desires on Sidney marrying Eliza and being a major investor in Sanditon. 

The siblings, had questions as to what she was like, was she pretty, did she like buttered toast, did she enjoy dancing and that they liked how Sidney smiled when he talked of her.  
Tom decided to return to Sanditon the following day, leaving Sidney time to prepare the house and staff for Charlotte’s arrival the following week before he returned with Babington on Thursday.  
Sidney spent Tuesday checking in with Georgiana and Mrs Griffiths and Wednesday evening with Crowe and Babington catching up. He also managed to find time between business meetings to find a beautiful ring for Charlotte for their wedding day in the jewellers.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little story, it was only ever meant to be a short story but I actually like these characters and will miss them, so who knows what will happen next. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the wonderful comments after the bad start and the nastiness that followed, I am pleased that I reposted it now, though I always intended to finish it for myself.

Sidney and Babington arrived back earlier than the ladies had expected. Babington was in fine spirit and Katherine was eager to hear all about their trip. The ladies, who had been walking in the garden together, had met the carriage as it pulled up. The footman opened the door and the men walked behind the ladies into the house, Katherine ordered tea for them. 

“What is the news from London?” Katherine asked, “I do not remember seeing my brother look so happy to be home”  
“The trip was very mixed” Sidney said, “My brother Tom, as expected was not happy about my wedding”  
Charlotte felt sad “Should we not go ahead with the wedding, I do not want to be a problem for you with your family, family are important”  
“Well in fairness” Babington said “Tom is under the impression that you are already married, so it may not be the best option”  
“Yes, very valid point,” Sidney said, “And as Tom is not the person who will be married to you, it is really none of his business”   
“Why does Tom object?” Katherine asked  
“Because Tom, always looks out for what benefits Tom, so he wanted me to marry a lady of his choosing who is a rich widow” Sidney said, “Now, how about your brother, tells you all about the young lady he encountered on his travels” 

“Edward Denham was in London, with his sister, they were making their last preparations to move out to Denham Place, their aunts house. I have never met his sister before, but I think she is the woman I will marry”   
“Only she didn’t like you one little bit” Sidney laughed; Katherine laughed too.   
“My brother, you can be a difficult man to strangers”   
“Apparently, my humour did not appeal to her nature”

“Did you enjoy your shopping trip?” Sidney asked  
“Very much so” Katherine said, “We found the most wonderful dresses, so perfect for the occasion”  
“I did not care for London, I have to admit” Charlotte said, “It was very busy, and the people were not so friendly”   
“I agree Charlotte, it has changed considerably since I left for Antigua, but I fear we will have to bear it for a short time, while I establish business back here in England, when the time comes that we might be blessed with children, then perhaps we could find somewhere else to live” Sidney said and Charlotte blushed, she had not considered that side of their relationship while things were quite new for them, they had not discussed children or sleeping together and it suddenly seemed very real and daunting. Seeing that Charlotte seemed uncomfortable, Sidney changed the subject.  
“How were the gardens looking today?”  
“Quite beautiful” Charlotte said, her beautiful smile and appreciation of the colours of the flowers stole at his heart, he had missed her company in London and not as his nurse, but for her outlook and intelligence. 

“Lord Babington, I wonder if I might trouble you to borrow a book from your library, I appear not to have anything left in my collection unread” Charlotte asked, embarrassed to be asking him. “You must forgive me for neglecting this while we were in London, dress shopping appeared to take over our trip”  
“I would be honoured for you to peruse the collection, in fact, Katherine and I would be honoured if you would choose a couple to take to London when you go next week, I believe you will find Mr Parkers library sadly lacking since he left, Tom does not replenish the books with anything other than architecture and Mary and Diana rarely spend any time at Bedford Place now”  
“I have informed the staff of your arrival, Tom has apologised that he will not be joining us as he is to be away on Sanditon business for at least a month, that will give us time to find a routine” Sidney said smiling at her.   
“Sidney, why don’t you take Charlotte to the library now, choose some reading before dinner” Babington said, “My sister and I have some business to discuss” 

Sidney smiled at his dear friend, he knew that Babington was offering them some time together, he also knew what business his friend had to discuss with his sister, and he feared that Katherine would not be pleased with the outcome. Sidney stood and offered his arm to Charlotte to escort her, he was still reliant on his stick, though he was much improved in his strength and his mobility. Charlotte was curious as to his sleep, but as she no longer had reason to be with him through the night, she could not bear witness.

“You may build our library at Bedford Place when we get their Charlotte,” he said as they walked the hallway.  
“Thank you, Sidney, but I do not wish to come in as a stranger and put the household into disarray”  
“Charlotte, it will be your home, for the next year at least and I want you to be comfortable, even if you cannot be happy”   
“I am sure I will be happy Sidney, so long as we can have our conversations and sometimes a walk in the garden or the park, I do not know if Beresford Place has a garden”  
“It doesn’t but I shall insist that we have fresh flowers at all times” Sidney said smiling, knowing how much joy the flowers here brought Charlotte.   
“Sidney, that is so thoughtful and kind of you, fresh flowers would truly make me happy”

“Now I have been away for a few days, I cannot remember who’s turn it is to read tonight, can you?”  
“I believe it is yours, but I suspect you to be tired from your journey, so I am happy to read tonight, has being in London helped with your restless sleep?”  
“No, Charlotte, I fear it was worse when I was in London, both from the stress of my brother Tom and from being parted from you. Is your sleep still disturbed?”  
“It is kind of you to remember that I told you about my sleep, it was quite disturbed whilst both you and Katherine needed attending to and a feared, I might never recover from the lack of sleep, but since our engagement, I am now able to sleep in the night again, until you were away, I am no longer plagued by dreams of George’s passing, but was fearful of something happening to you, whilst you were away”

Sidney and Charlotte reached the library, and he opened the door for her, there was a wonderful collection of books to choose from and charlotte figured she might be in the room for an hour or more making her decision. 

“I love that you worried about me while I was gone, for I too worried about you, I truly do love you Charlotte” Sidney said, taking her and kissing her. Charlotte, though nervous at first, gave into his kiss feeling her body electrified. For a moment, she forgot that she was to choose a book or two. 

“It is not the traditional way to meet a wife Mr Parker, but I am thankful that you were brought to my hospital that night, for though I believed I would never love again after George, I do believe that you have stolen my heart and I do love you too”

Charlotte awoke on her wedding day excited. She would miss being a nurse, she thought to herself, though she knew she could help out in situations when she needed to, but more than that, she was looking forward to becoming Mrs Parker. She had purchased a lovely dress in London for the big day and so had Katherine. Georgiana and Mrs Griffiths had arrived from London yesterday for the big day and for Georgiana to meet Charlotte. Charlotte wasn’t sure how her relationship with Georgiana would be, she did not appear to be overly keen on her, or Sidney, or Mrs Griffiths or anyone else she had encountered since arriving. Mrs Griffiths was hoping that when the arrival of her two other young ladies happened in the coming weeks, that Georgiana would be able to make friends and feel more settled, having two other young ladies of her age present. They were to be two sisters by the name of Beaufort, Mrs Griffiths had informed them. 

The ladies all ate breakfast in the dining room together whilst the men left them alone, Mrs Griffiths had insisted it was bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding before they got to church and as the only one of them all who had ever been married, she had the authority on this. 

Charlotte received a letter while they were eating, it was from her parents, it contained their best wishes for her special day and a request that she and her husband would visit for Christmas if not before, but they would be busy on the farm, with the harvest season soon to be upon them. Her parents had also included a small parcel, Charlotte opened it with care to discover a small silver heart shaped necklace. It was beautiful and Charlotte thought it would look lovely with her dress. She was a little sad that none of her family would be present, but as Sidney would have no family present either, it would be easier.

After breakfast, the ladies all retired to their rooms to get ready, Jane had personally offered to do Charlotte’s hair for her and to help her dress. Charlotte would travel to the church alone in the carriage so as not to be seen. The men would walk to the church at their own pace as Sidney could manage it now and Mrs Griffiths, Georgiana and Katherine would be delivered in the carriage before it went back for Charlotte. 

Stood outside the church, Sidney was feeling very nervous and began pacing back and forth.  
“Be still my friend” Babington said,   
“Do you want a drop of this?” Crowe offered handing him his flask from inside his jacket. Sidney initially declined but then turned around and took the flask taking a large swig before handing it back.   
“It’s not too late to change your mind” Crowe added putting the flask away.  
“Be gone with you” Babington said, “Have you not seen how happy the man is? We have not had this Sidney since Eliza did her deed”  
“Please don’t mention her name on this day, my wedding day” Sidney said, feeling sad, but no longer angry at the thought.  
“You are right” Crowe said, acknowledging both men’s statements.   
“Here are the ladies” Babington said as they carriage pulled up. The three women disembarked, and the carriage turned back for Charlotte.   
“It won’t be long now” Crowe said, giving Katherine a smile and moving to offer her his arm to walk into the church. 

“How is your arm, Miss Babington, I was most disturbed to hear of your unfortunate accident” Crowe said as they walked  
“Mr Crowe, I had no idea my welfare was of concern to you, but thanks to the adept skill and kindness of Charlotte, it is almost mended” Katherine replied,   
“Miss Babington, your welfare has been of concern to me more, the better I get to know you, I wonder if my welfare might ever be in your thoughts?”  
“Mr Crowe, I do believe it is, I do hope we can dance after the wedding when we go back to the house, do you dance?”  
“With the right partner, Miss Babington, I wonder if you might allow me to show you my ability to dance?”  
“I should be delighted, I wonder if you might sit with me in the church, I can feel quite faint when the pain in my arm becomes severe, it would be reassuring to know I had someone with me”  
“I would never forgive myself if I left you at a time of need, I will of course, sit with you” Crowe said, seating himself beside Katherine while they waited for the ceremony to begin.

As they found themselves engrossed in conversation, it did not take them long to be alerted to the arrival of the bride. Sidney looked both pale with fright and happy at the thought of having Charlotte for his wife. 

She looked beautiful as she walked down the aisle toward him. Her dress was white with a silver trim and she had a small veil covering her face and she carried a small bouquet of flowers that looked like they had been picked from Babington’s garden, Sidney could not hide his smile of pride and love for her as she walked toward him, though he wondered if the gardener knew about the flowers. 

The ceremony passed quickly as they made their promises to each other, then walked out of the church to have their friends throw rice at them while they embraced in their first kiss as a married couple. 

Though the carriage was there, most of the party decided to walk back up to the house enjoying the warm weather. They talked and laughed between them happily, Babington keeping a close eye on his sister and Crowe who appeared to be deep in conversation on their own. He had told Katherine that she would have to stay with him at their London house in order to secure her a husband, especially if he were to pursue Esther Denham, but he had never considered his dear friend as a potential suiter, he walked close to Sidney and Charlotte to ask their opinion of the match, however asking a couple so in love about their thoughts on another couple, may have been jaded in their answer, for they thought that they appeared a wonderful match. 

The rest of the day passed in laughter, eating, dancing, music and happiness. Even Georgiana managed a rare smile and danced with both Babington and Sidney, until tiredness forced them all to retire. Sidney and Babington noticed that Crowe kissed Katherine’s hand before she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and Sidney saw Georgiana and Mrs Griffiths off. Crowe and Babington decided on one last port to aid sleep, leaving Sidney and Charlotte to walk down the hall to the downstairs bedrooms that they had been staying in. They paused outside of the doors, unsure which room they would go into.   
“Come into my room Mrs Parker” Sidney said, taking Charlotte by the hand and seeing her nerves as her body trembled slightly.   
“Well, it does have the better view of the garden” Charlotte said quietly, with a small smile.  
“Don’t be nervous” Sidney said, leading her into the room. 

He began to kiss her gently, to try and settle her nerves, but he eagerly wanted to make her his. Slowly and carefully, they both undressed, Sidney to his shirt and Charlotte to her shift. Sidney sat on the bed and brought Charlotte next to him, he gently brushed her hair from her face, he kissed her again, then gently laid her in the bed next to him, he was gentle and loving with her and ensured that she was comfortable with him touching her, he encouraged her to explore him also and when they were both satisfied, Charlotte lay in Sidney’s arms and the couple fell asleep.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a few people asked for more, I have added a little epilogue for you. I do miss these characters, but football Sidlotte is taking over at the moment

Charlotte and Sidney were settled into Bedford Place, it had been nine months since their wedding and they grew more in love each day, or so they told each other. No matter how busy they were through the day, they always found time to read to each other before retiring to bed

Katherine and Charlotte saw each other regularly, and now that Katherine was engaged to Mr Crowe and would soon be moving to London, they hoped their meeting would become more frequent. 

Tom and Mary, having met Charlotte, were not so opposed to his marriage, though Tom was disappointed at her lack of fortune, he could not help but be won over by her personality, she was very good for his brother and that relieved some burden and as she encouraged and supported his business in London, Sidney was now more in a position that Tom could ask for occasional help from him, which unfortunately for Sidney, the occasions appeared almost monthly.

Georgiana was still undecided about Charlotte. Georgiana hated where she was with Mrs Griffiths and she hated the cold of London, though she had confided in Charlotte that she had met a young suitor by the name of Otis Molyneaux. Charlotte was clever in her pursuit of a friendship with Georgiana, it gave the young girl a break from her governess and it took some worry from Sidney as he trusted Charlotte to watch out for her. 

Charlotte was curious about this young man that had appeared in Georgiana’s life and had mentioned it to her husband, who was now in the process of investigating this man to ascertain his intentions. Luckily, they were always chaperoned either by Mrs Griffiths or Charlotte now, so he felt safe that Georgiana was not at immediate risk until he could discover more.

Charlotte had been taken under the wing of a certain Lady Susan Worcester, who had found her most endearing at a meeting in Grosvenor Square, and they too took tea whenever possible. Lady Susan was introducing Charlotte to all that mattered in her circle, including the Prince Regent, and this had opened opportunities for Sidney and in building his business connections in London and Charlotte was slowly, but surely, becoming more comfortable. Her beauty and intelligence seemed to glow wherever they went and people were attracted to Charlotte in a positive way, she was innocently capable yet surprising as you got to know her more. 

The staff at Bedford Place found Charlotte most agreeable, she was kind and spoke to them as if they were important, they in turn rewarded her with keeping the house smoothly and attending to all that needed without additional worry, which was a relief to Charlotte, being the first time she had run a house, but also now, as she sat in the drawing room, eagerly awaiting her husband to return from his business at the bank, so she could share her news with him, before they departed tomorrow for a week at Sanditon for a holiday. 

Charlotte had been to Sanditon only once so far, a little honeymoon, a long weekend. They had walked on the beach and met Sidney’s nieces and nephews, who were of course now her nieces and nephews. Charlotte adored the children and got to know them and Mary fairly well, as Tom insisted on showing his brother the developments of the town and his plans, not quite remembering that it was a time for Charlotte and Sidney to have some time together. Tom was enthusiastic and tended to draw people in with this quality, without them always realising.

Diana and Arthur would be attending Sanditon for a month and had invited Charlotte to stay with them when Sidney returned to London for business after their week all together, but Charlotte was uncertain about staying and what she might find to do with her time, so she asked if the invitation could remain open until nearer the time, which of course they were happy about. Arthur and Diana did not visit Bedford Place often, as they were often in poor health, but Charlotte and Sidney called on them when they could, and Charlotte found them both to be agreeable. Arthur insisted on toasting bread for her, whenever he was given the opportunity and she found him easy to converse with. 

This week while they would be in Sanditon, there would also be a regatta, a cricket match and a Ball. Charlotte was looking forward to these events, especially given that the Babington’s and Crowe would also be there, and Charlotte would also be taking tea with the infamous Lady Denham and her nieces and nephew. Lady Denham had reportedly been insulted that she had not visited her when they attended Sanditon months before, despite their short visit, though Sidney had told her about his wife when she tried to match him with her niece Esther. Sidney had since managed to negotiate a meeting with Esther and Babington, who was taken by this fiery girl and who had been corresponding with intermittently for three months. 

Sidney arrived home from his business and enquired as to how Charlotte’s day had been. Charlotte always thought he looked so handsome when he arrived, with his tall hat and cane, that was now used for status rather than assisting with walking. She kissed him as he came into the room, as she often did, and told him that he needed to be seated for she had something important that she must tell him. Sidney wondered what news might be so important that he needed to be seated. 

Charlotte poured them both a glass of port and he looked nervous as she handed his to him.  
“Charlotte, my love, you are making me feel quite apprehensive, what can this news be, has something terrible happened?” he asked, unable to settle.  
“Well, Sidney, the news I must share, could be considered as terrible news for you, but I will not tell you how I feel about it, until I hear how you feel”

Sidney sat still and watched her intently, trying to judge her state. She fidgeted in her chair a little, then put her glass down and took his hand in hers.   
“My dear Sidney, we are to be parent’s” she said, not wanting to drag out the news, then searching his face for his reaction. He sat still for what felt like minutes but was actually only a few seconds as he took in the information.   
“My darling, this is the most wonderful news, I cannot believe you thought I might not be agreeable to this, we have been married for some time now, I could only hope that this might happen for us”   
Charlotte sighed with relief, “I hope that my tiredness has not been too concerning for you these past weeks,”  
“Of course not, I was worried that you may have been having a return of your nightmares and not able to sleep again, but this is wonderful, we can share our news with our friends and family while we are in Sanditon and it will also give you time for some rest”

Charlotte felt that her whole life had changed so much in the last three years, she had thought she found the love of her life, who she tragically lost, then found a new love in being a nurse, to finding true love with Sidney. She had gone from being a farm girl to a lady of society, a wife and now to soon be a mother. Her dear friend Katherine was to be married in one month and Lady Susan was helping her husband with his business connections so that when their little bundle arrived, she would not need to worry about how they might afford to raise a child. If she now could help Georgiana to feel more settled, then she would have the happiest of lives that she once imagined would never have been her life.


End file.
